The fireman
by aeon369
Summary: Natsu is a fireman, who one day rescue a woman named Lucy. After that their lives change. But will it be for the better or the worse? Fireman AU
1. Chapter 1

_New story! This time it's a AU with firemen and a lot more._  
 _Will be a NALU story, with hints of other ships._

 _I Hope you all will like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE'**

It was two o'clock at night when Natsu got the alarm. That an apartment house was on fire and that they have to hurry. He always hated to get an alarm during night - it means that more people is at home and they are sleeping.  
But he and his colleagues is always doing everything in their power to save every one of them.

When they arrived at _Strawberry Street_ the entire building was in flames. Many stood outside horrified by what they was seeing. Not everyone had made it out and now it was their job to find them.  
Natsu's job was to get to apartment 2B. The old couple next door had knocked but the woman who lives there had not responded. They know that she was home, because they had seen her when she came home from work.

Natsu went inside - there is always a risk going into a burning building, but if they don't do it – who will?  
He quickly found the apartment he was looking for. He broke down the door and went inside. He noticed that the fire hadn't started at her apartment, but it had spread quickly.

He found the woman sitting at a desk. She had probably fallen asleep there. Her blonde hair and her clothes were gray from the ashes and the smoke.  
He was surprised that she wasn't burned. It was like the fire danced around her but never really touched her.  
Natsu checked if she had any pulse and then lifted her up and left the burning apartment.

When he was outside he heard a woman shout and ran towards him. "Lucy!"  
Natsu looked up and saw a short woman with blue hair. She looked very worried.  
"Oh my God! Lucy!" she looked up at Natsu. "Please tell me she's alive!" she had tears in her eyes.  
"No need to worry Miss. She is alive" Natsu had never really liked having to be strict but Gildarts has forced him to call the people he helped with _Miss, Mrs. or Mr.  
_ He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Where did you found her?"  
"Ehm… I found her sitting at a desk?" His answer felt more like a question. She sighed. "She never learns. She always continues to work late at night and almost every time she fall asleep on her desk." She shook her head." But it doesn't matter right now. Thank you! I really don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it. When I saw what was happening on the news I ran as fast as I could to see if she was okay. She's my best friend. Thank you _again_."  
"It is okay, you don't need to thank me. This is my job."  
"I don't care if this is your job or not. You, as a person saved my friend and I will be thankful for this for the rest of my life, so thank you."  
Natsu just looked at her. He was not used to people showing him gratitude when he had saved someone.

She was grateful that her friend was still alive.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her, surprised and unsure – but choose to say his name. "Natsu."

"Well Natsu, thank you for saving Lucy." She said and followed him to the ambulance.

When the ambulance drove off he felt happy. He have saved many people during his career but _this_ woman that he just saved – she was loved by those around her. The old couple – her neighbors. They helped him by knowing which apartment she was in and that she was home. That they even tried to save her themselves by knocking on her door when there was a fire going wild in the building was brave.

And her friend – she ran there as fast as she could and _what_ moved him most is that they all showed their love for her so openly.

He shook his head, trying to think clearly again. The night was not over yet.

But the blond woman never really disappeared from his mind.

* * *

When Lucy woke up, everything was white. She had no memory of her apartment being white. She heard a beep and knew immediately where she was. She's in a hospital.

She looked around and saw a blue head lying on the edge of the bed. She smiled – Levy must have been watching over her. But what had happened? She didn't even see the other woman in the room until she started talking.

"Ah, you are awake." She said and smiled. Just like Levy, this woman had blue hair. She was dressed in white, which means she was working here.

"What happened?" Her voice surprised her. Her voice was hoarse and rough.

"You have been involved in a fire accident. You were found in your apartment last night by a fireman. Unfortunately, I have heard that the whole building has burned to the ground. But the god news is that everyone in the building was found and taken to safety." She relied. "By the way I'm Wendy, I will be your doctor during your time here." She smiled at Lucy.

"You were very lucky, a few more minutes in the smoke and your life would have been in grave danger. I'm surprised that you have already woken up actually." She pointed at Levy and continues. "Your friend, she has been sitting by your side since you came in with the ambulance. She has been very helpful. Since you didn't have an ID with you she helped us with that – she even helped us with your medications and stuff like that. Such things will always help in situations like this." Wendy said and smiled at her. "You mean a lot to your friend, I can see."

"Yes, we have grown up almost like siblings. She means everything to me." Lucy response as best as she can.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. You still need a lot of rest. If it is something just press the red button on your left side. Sleep well." Wendy said and left the room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Lucy woke up the second time she saw Levy sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Lucy, you're finally awake!" She heard Levy said. She put the book down and ran to her. "How are you?"  
"Good, I _think_." Was Lucy's response.

"Your doctor said how lucky you were! I can't even imagine how things would have been if I have lost you." Levy hugged her.

"I wish I knew the name of the person that saved my life. I really own this person a lot." Mumbled Lucy in Levy's hair.

"His name is Natsu." Responded Levy and stood up again with a smile. "I knew you would like to thank him so I asked for his name."  
Lucy smiled. "You know me too well." she said and laughed.

"So when do you think you will leave this place?" Levy asked.  
"How should I know? And what does it matter. I have nowhere to go anymore _." It hits her when she says that. She is homeless!_ "Oh my God Levy! I have nowhere to go any longer! What should I do?" Said Lucy in panic.  
"Lucy take it easy! You can stay with me until you have a new apartment. And I heard that all of you that was involved in the fire are going to get some sort of compensation so don't worry!" Levy response and smiled at her.

 _Then Levy pressed the red button._  
"Levy, what are you doing!?" Lucy screamed.

"Take it easy Lucy. I just want to know when you will be discharged. Now I don't have to go out and find someone." She replied with a smile.  
Sometimes Levy is a little devil, a lazy such she noted.

"Lazybones" mumbled Lucy.

In comes her doctor, Dr. Wendy. _They always present themselves with their surname as a doctor, right? Or has she been taught wrong during her childhood?_ She shakes her head. She has no time for that right now.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked her anxiously.  
"Ah, it was me who pushed the button. I just want to know when Lucy will be discharged." Said Levy and smiled.

"Oh, I apologize but she should probably stay here for a few days. We have demands on us when it comes to our patients who have been involved in fires. Lucy has been very lucky that she has not been physically damaged by the fire but the smoke is toxic and therefore we have to keep an eye on her. I hope you understand," Responded Wendy.

"Oh, I see. That's sad, but I understand." She turns to Lucy. "You should rest, I will go home and prepare the guest room for you. I be back in the morning. I should probably call Mrs. Strauss as well so she knows why you are not going to show up tomorrow. Goodbye Lucy." She said, waving to her as she leaved the room.

Suddenly Lucy feel very lonely. She hasn't felt like this since she was 16 when her parents died.  
"Don't worry. You will soon be back on the pitch" Wendy said. It's like _she_ can feel how lonely Lucy feels right now.

"By the way, I heard before that you wanted to thank the fireman that saved your life. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I passed by when I heard you two talk about it. I just wanted to say that I have _heard_ that firemen are very fond of food – so I think you can thank him by invite him to lunch." Wendy said and smiled at her. "My boyfriend is studying at the moment just to be a fireman. His father is one so I guess that's why. Or it's because he want to be like my brother." She said and shook her head. "You should rest Lucy. Good night." She closes the door behind her.

 _Lunch, it sounds like a good idea_ , she thinks and smiles.  
She soon falls asleep and dreams of heroes.

* * *

 _So the first chapter is finished! Please tell me what you thought of it._  
 _The next chapter will hopefully come out next Saturday! Until then, have a good time :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter._  
 _I must warn you about Cana in this chapter. Not something big but better be safe than sorry :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO'**

That Lucy was nervous was really ridiculous, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was standing outside the fire station and hesitated whether to go in or not. She really wants to thank this man whose name was Natsu. But she is nervous, _so nervous_. She decided to listen at her doctor's suggestion and invite him to lunch. But what if he declines? She will be ruined for life.

She takes a deep breath and enter the building.  
In front of her was a woman. She looks very bored. She was sitting and playing with her brown hair.

"Ehm. Excuse me? I'm looking for a man who works here named Natsu. Can you help me find him?" Lucy asked.  
The woman looked up at her.

"And what do you want with Natsu?" She asks her.  
"Um, I'd rather not tell anyone but him," Lucy responded, embarrassed.  
"Okay, come with me." She said and got up and started to go further into the building.

Lucy followed her in silence.

"Hey Natsu! Here is someone who wants to talk to you! Hurry up." She said and turned around and headed back to her desk.

Lucy saw a man came running towards her. He had pink hair, which cause her to blush. She have never seen a man with pink hair before, but it suits him. He may be 10 centimeters longer than her, and _very_ fit.

He stopped in front of her. "Is it you who wants to talk to me?" Natsu asked and looked at the woman in front of him. He thought he recognized her but couldn't place her.

"Ehm… I apologize if I disturb. You saved my life a week ago. I just wanted to come and thank you by inviting you to lunch." Lucy said without daring to look him in the eye.

Natsu looked at her in surprise. Now he knew who she was! He didn't recognize her without all the _ash_. "Miss. You don't need to thank me. I did my job and I'm very happy that I managed to save you." Natsu said.

"Call me Lucy and please, I beg you. Let me take you to lunch. I own you that." Lucy said and for the first time she dared to look him in the eye. His eyes were almost black with a slight shade of green. She thought he had very pretty eyes.

He looked her in the eyes. It was the first time he saw her eyes. She had brown eyes – not the boring plain brown, her eyes were special. He drowned in them – they were really beautiful.

He would just answer her when she started talking again.

"I understand that you can't leave your job. But I really want to thank you. There is a small restaurant across the street and it is lunchtime. Please let me buy you lunch there – then I'll leave you alone.  
If your alarm goes under the time it's okay. I just want to thank you, please."

"Okay, I will go along with that." He said – and it was worth it. Her smile took the breath out of him.

* * *

"So Lucy, was it right?" Natsu asked when they had entered the restaurant.

The restaurant named 8-Island was small but a very cozy place.

"Yes." Lucy said and smiled at him.

They ordered their food and went and sat in a booth near the window and waited.  
None of them knew what to say, and an uncomfortable silence lay over them.

Natsu who hates silence tried to break the awkward feeling between them.

"Have you found a place to stay now after the fire?" He knew it was a stupid question, she would certainly not want to talk about it – but he knew nothing about her except that she had been in the accident and he was not someone who was snooping.

Lucy surprised him though, as she smiled at him. "Well, I have found a temporary place. My best friend is letting me stay with her until I find a new apartment."

"Ah you mean that blue haired girl?" he asked her.  
"You know Levy?" Lucy asked in surprise.  
"What? Oh. _No_ , but there was a blue haired woman that thanked me." He laughed and shook his head. "She thanked me like thousand times before she went with the ambulance to the hospital. It was clear that you mean a lot to her." He said and smiled at her.

His smile took her breath away and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.  
"Ehm, you okay?" he asked and looked worrying at her.

"Oh, yes! Sorry." She blushed but then started to talk about her best friend. "Levy means a lot to me too. We have grown up almost like siblings and without her and her parents I wouldn't be how I am today. They all have done so much for me." She said and smiled.  
"Her parents? What about your own?" He asked confused.

Her facial expression changed rapidly from happy to shocked and then to sad.  
"They died when I was 16." she said sadly.

He felt so stupid! Certain he knew how it felt, since his own parents also is dead – but it didn't change that he just had pulled up something from her past that she certainly don't want to talk about. Now he felt like _he_ had to tell _her_ about _his_ parents.

"I know how it feels, my parents are also dead. But I apologize that I drew it up."

She looked shocked at him. Without being able to stop herself. "What happened?" She pulled up her hands and covered her mouth. _Damn her and her stupid mouth_!

He seemed not to care, and chose to tell her.

"They died in a car accident 9 years ago. I was 17 when it happened. It was difficult to tell my sister about it – she was only 10 when it happened. How do you explain that your parents never more will come home?"

"My parents also died in a car accident 9 years ago." She fervently hoped that his parents had not been involved in the same accident. She can still remember what happened, remember the smell of blood and dead bodies. She shook her head – tried to get the horrible minds from her head.

Just as he opened his mouth so say something, their food came. Lucy was almost grateful for that, she didn't wanted to talk about it anymore.

They ate in silence and when they had finished eating, Lucy thanked for her and said goodbye.

* * *

When Natsu was inside the fire station again he saw Cana with a smirk. He decided to ignore her and just walk past her, but she had other things in mind.

"So, who was the hot chick that you apparently has knocked up?"

Natsu stopped stunned.  
"CANA! I haven't knocked up anyone your asshole!"

Cana just laughed at him. "Well, who is she then?"

"Her name is Lucy. I saved her last week in the fire accident in _Strawberry Street_. She wanted to thank me and thought lunch would be a good way to do it. Not that I complain, free food is _always_ welcome." Natsu said and began to walk again.

"And when are you going to see her again?" Cana asked.

"Huh? Never, _I think_. I mean, she just wanted to thank me." Natsu said.

"Boring! She was a real beauty. Did you see her body!? I mean, my God that body would even _**I**_ want to play with and _I'm not_ laid in that direction."  
Natsu blushed at her words. "Promise me Natsu Dragneel – If you ever met her again, you have to ask her out on a date. You never meet people and when you have such a beauty in front of you, you have to man up and raking her in. _If you know what I mean_."

"Cana, you are crazy, but **if** I ever see her again – I'll ask her out. She seems like a nice person and I would like to get to know her better."

"Who cares if she's nice? And please – _get to know her_. The only thing you need to learn is the shapes of her body and what sounds you like the most when you fuck her. It is **that** simple."

"This is the reason that you don't have a boyfriend Cana. You only have one thing in mind.  
I'm **not** like you and _you know_ that." He said and continued into the building.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it._  
 _Next update should be out on next Saturday. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter._  
 _Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE'**

 _It had been a month since the fire accident and Lucy is now 100% back at work._

 _Mrs. Strauss was so happy that one of her best writers had survived from '_ such a horrible accident _' as she liked to call it. She was so pleased that she had decided that Lucy and Levy was going to write an article about all the good things the firemen and policemen are doing for our everyday lives._

 _Mrs. Strauss sent Lucy and Levy to the fire station for an interview for their article._

 **.**

"Levy, this is embarrassing!" said Lucy.  
"Ah! Come on, you have not stop talking about _Natsu_ since you invited him to lunch. You _hope_ he is working today so you can see him again." Said Levy, and turned to her with a smirk.  
"Look at the road Levy when you are driving!" Shouted Lucy. "And I haven't been talking about him!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.  
"Sure Lucy, I believe you… **not**. You have been daydreaming like a little school girl! You surely wish you knew how he looks beneath all his clothes." Levy joked. "Levy! Stop!" she blushed. "Haha! Lucy, you didn't deny it, so you want to see what's there." Lucy didn't answer, she was too embarrassed. But she couldn't lie, she would love to meet him again and she _really_ want to know what under his clothes. He was handsome and he looked really fit, he has clearly a perfect body.  
It was a long time ago since she had been with a man she noted, if just the _thought_ of how he _could_ look made her embarrassed. How will she survive to see him _if_ he actually is there.

As Levy drove into the fire station parking, Lucy began to sweat. God! Why was she so nervous!?

"Calm down Lucy" said Levy when she had gone out from the car. "I was just teasing you, we are here to talk to Mr. Clive even if Natsu is here you don't have to talk to him." She took Lucy's hand and led her toward the door.

Lucy noticed it was the same woman who was sitting behind the desk as last time and she looked just as bored.

"Ah it's you _blondie_! Here to see Natsu again?" she asked before they even had any chance to come up to her. Lucy blushed like hell. "Actually, we are here to talk to Mr. Clive" Levy said and saved her.

"You are here to see my old man? Why?" she asked.  
"Our boss, Mrs. Strauss called here and talked to Mr. Clive about an interview. Is he here?" Levy said.  
"Mrs. Strauss? Ah! You mean Evergreen. You work for her? Cool! Well my old man is not here so he can't help you, but I'm the boss here when he's not around." She said proudly. "So I say I will give you an interview with Natsu. He's one of our best and he _loves_ to talk and since _you_ already have meet him, it will save us some time, right?" she said and smiled big at them. _This woman is the devil, hiding in a human body_ Lucy noticed.

"Wait here a second, I will bring him." She said and smiled at Lucy. All this time even though it have been _Levy_ who's been talking she had been looking at her. _Devil_.

A few seconds later they saw Natsu walking towards them. Behind him was the brunette with a smirk on her lips. She went back to her desk and looked _very proud_.

"Lucy?" Her heart was beating hard in her chest. _He remember my name_! She thought. "Cana said that here was someone who wanted to interview me?" he said and looked at her.

Lucy began to boil. That woman! Levy noticed it right away and chose to save the skin of the brunette. "Actually, we are here to interview Mr. Clive but she" - _pointing at the brunette_ \- "said that he is not here today so she went to get you instead." Said Levy.

"It sounds like something Cana would do, yes." Natsu said and shook his head. "Do you still want your interview or you want to wait till Gildarts is back?"  
"No. We don't have time to wait for him to come back. If it doesn't bother you we can interview you." Lucy said.

"Great! Let's go in here." He said and pointing at the door next to them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well Natsu, thank you for your help." Levy said and smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I'm happy to help." He said and smiled back at her. "And a good advice when you're going to the police station – _avoid the stripper_." He said.  
"Huh?" Levy looked at him confused but he just laughed. "You will understand when you get there, I promise."  
"Well we should probably head back to 'Fairy Magazine' and start writing. Goodbye Natsu." Lucy said and started walking toward the exit.

"Wait!" she heard Natsu shout behind her. She turned around and looked at him surprised. "Ehm, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her embarrassed.  
"I go out and wait in the car." Said Levy and left the building.

"Okay, this is kind of embarrassing – but you seem to be a very nice person. I guess I'm asking you if we can meet again. I would like to get to know you. I understand if you don't want t-". Lucy interrupted him. "I would love that." She said and smiled at him. "Really? I mean that's great! Are you free Friday night?" he asked her. "Unfortunately not, but Saturday?"

"Sounds great to me! Where should I pick you up?" he asked her. She opened up her notebook and pulled out a piece of paper. There she wrote down her address and phone number. "I live with Levy right now." She said and gave him the note. He looked at it and laughed. "Blueberries Street? You mean you lived one street apart?"

Lucy blushed at him. "Shut up" she mumbled. He continued to laugh but then he smiled at her. "I pick you up at six."  
"Sound good. I see you then. Goodbye." Lucy said and smiled at him as she left the building.

* * *

When Lucy had left the building it hit Natsu that she had said yes.

"She said yes" he shouted out and started dance some sort of victory dance, until he heard Cana laugh behind him. He turned around and found out that he had actually asked Lucy _in front_ of Cana. She sat at her desk with a knowing smirk. He blushed and ran quickly into the training room where he spent the rest of the day.

* * *

Lucy ran toward the car, with a blush on her cheeks. _Levy will get crazy when she hears about this_! Lucy thought.

"So what did Natsu wanted to talk to you about?" asked Levy when Lucy was sitting in the car. Lucy blushed harder, but chose to tell her.

"He asked me out! Not on _a date_ , but he said he wanted to get know me! We will meet this Saturday. Oh, I can't wait!" Said Lucy and smiled.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Lucy!" Levy said and smiled at her. "What do you say, should we head back to 'Fairy Magazine' and start writing on our article _or_ should we continue towards the police station and proceed with our interview? You get to choose _Ms. Dating Natsu_." Said Levy and laughed.

"Let's head back for now. I don't think I can interview one more today." Said Lucy and blushed again. _Dating Natsu_ – she liked the sound of that, _if only it had been true_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day Levy and Lucy were in the car again. But this time it was a tour to the police station.

It seemed like it was a peaceful day at the police station. It was very quiet and not much movements.

They walked to the nearest desk to ask for Mr. Dreyer. At the desk sat a black-haired man, he had dark blue eyes. He was handsome, but not a man in her taste. What made this man special was not his appearance, but something quite different - he was shirtless.

Natsu's words echoed in her head _avoid the stripper_. She began to giggle and soon both her and Levy giggled together at the man.

"Is something funny ladies?" He asked them. Lucy stopped and looked at him again. "I'm sorry it's just you are shirtless and someone from the fire station told us about a stripper." Lucy began to giggle again.

He looked down and panicked. "When did this happened!?"  
He put on his shirt again. "I apologize." He said, embarrassed. "What can I help you with today?"

"We are from 'Fairy Magazine' and we are looking for Mr. Dreyer." Lucy said.

"Which one? We have two." He said. "Ehm, he is supposed to be the inspector here?" Levy said.

"Ah, you are looking for Makarov. I guess I should have known. I mean why would _two_ girls want to meet Laxus?" They looked confused at him.

"Ah, never mind. Come with me, I will take you to him." He said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makarov! Here are some that want to talk to you." He said and turned around.

"Your shirt." Lucy said. "Damn why do this always happen!" He said as he went back to his desk.

"Hello my ladies. What can I help you with?" He asked them.  
"Good day Mr. Dreyer. We are from 'Fairy Magazine' and our boss Mrs. Strauss sent us here to interview you. She told us that she has already talked to you about it." Levy said.

"Ah, right! Evergreen called yes. I'm must unfortunately let you interview one of my employees. I'll on my way out on a job. Wait here, I'll call someone in." He said and smiled.

In came a tall man with black hair. He had blood red eyes and piercings. If Lucy had met this man out on a dark evening, she would had been terrified. He looked more like the criminal than the police. It felt like a big joke.

"My name is Gajeel. Don't think I want to be here but Makarov _forced_ me, so be sure to get this over with - _so I can go back to my normal job_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm glad that's over." Lucy said as they walked out from the police station. "What do you mean?" Levy asked, she sounded _very_ happy.

"I mean that I'm glad that I don't have to suffer one more minute in his presence. How can someone like him be a cop! He sounded more like he just left prison..." Said Lucy and shook her head. "I thought he was nice." Levy said and walked towards the car. "Nice!? Did we really talk to the same guy Levy? I mean come on!" Lucy said as she opened the door.

"Maybe you thought like that because of Natsu." Levy said as she began to drive. "This has nothing to do with Natsu, Levy! I just thought that this guy in there were very rude. I don't think it fits in as a cop. You can think whatever you want." Lucy said and laughed. "You liked him didn't you?"

"What no! I didn't say that!" Levy cried and blushed hard. "Yeah, right. I believe you... **not**." Said Lucy and shook her head. "Stop it Lucy!"

"You are so bad at lying Levy!"

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think about this chapter :)  
_ _See you all next Saturday!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!  
First, I want to thank you all of you that's following my story, has left Favs. And to you all that has left reviews!  
_ _You don't know how much it means! - So thank you!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR'**

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been unusually quiet tonight." Said Mira.

Mirajane Strauss is a white-haired beauty with blue eyes. She is the owner of Fairy Tail, a small but popular bar/restaurant in Magnolia.

"He is nervous." Said Cana and laughed. "Nervous? Over what?" Mira asked. "He didn't tell you? He has a date." Mira smiled big. "What? No Cana! That's a lie! Don't you dare call it a _date_ when you were there and heard _everything_." Natsu said firmly. "Who is this girl Natsu? Have I met her?" Mira asked happily.

"No you haven't met her. I saved her life in that big fire that happened a while ago. She came over to the fire station and wanted to thank me. Then I met her again when Evergreen sent her and her friend over for an interview. Then I asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime. I want to get to know her, she seems like a nice person." Natsu said. "What's her name?" Mira asked and smiled at him. "Lucy."

"It's a beautiful name." Mira said. "Well I wish you good luck tomorrow, are you going to bring her here?" She sounded hopeful. "No! I don't have to scare her away before I even got the chance to get to know her."

Mira smiled at him, he sounded so serious about this girl. She was really hoping that this would lead to something. Natsu deserve to be happy.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and Lucy was nervous.

"Levy! I don't know what to wear! I don't want to be too dressed up, but I don't want to be too casual. He's here in an hour! I need to find something, and **now**!" Clothes low everywhere in Lucy's room. She was glad she and Levy had had an opportunity to shop a week ago, but no one felt right for this night. She wanted to look beautiful, but not overdressed.

"Take this." Said Levy and pointed to a plain dress. It was peach colored - it was a simple dress but it was really sweet. She took it on and looked in the mirror. She was beautiful. The dress showed off her feminine forms but was no dress that screamed ' _look at me!_ ' This was perfect!

"Thanks Levy! You are a lifesaver!"

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his red Audi, waiting for the clock to turn six. Was it bad if he showed up two minutes early? He was so damn nervous. He decided to man up and went inside the apartment building. He went to 2B - _ironically, even the apartment number was the same_. He knocked on the door and heard a female voice say _"a second"_.

Levy opened the door. "Hello Natsu. She is almost ready. Do you want to come in and wait?"

"Hey, and yes thank you." He said and entered her apartment. "Nervous?" She asked and smiled at him. He didn't know what to say and thank the gods, Lucy decided to come out. _She was beautiful_.

"Hey sorry that I wasn't ready." She said.

"Oh, no it's okay! I was here early." She smiled at him. "Ready?" He asked her and looked at the door. "Yes. Let's go." She said and followed him out from Levy's apartment. They heard Levy shout _"have fun you two!"_ before they left the apartment building.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nice car." Said Lucy when they were outside. "Thank you, it's _a–_ ". She interrupted him. "Sorry, it will not help me _at all_ to tell me what it is. I know **nothing** about cars. I see a red car that looks fast and looks nice. Is that enough?" She said and blushed.

He laughed. "It is enough, _for now_." he said and blinked at her. He opened the door to her, she smiled at him and sat down. When even he was inside the car, she couldn't be quiet any longer. "So where are we going?" She asked

"We are heading to a restaurant which is centrally located here in Magnolia. I must honestly say I have never been there before." Natsu said and scratched the back of his head.

"Then why did you choose it? Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious." Lucy said as he started driving. "Well, first I thought I would take you to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? You mean the _popular_ restaurant _Fairy Tail_?" Said Lucy. "Yes, but I changed my mind pretty fast." Natsu said and laughed. "Why?" She asked. "For all my friends will be there. I grew up with those who own the place and all my friends love to hang out there. Believe me it's the last place you want to be tonight." She just looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, I'm just trying to read you." She said. "And how is it going?" He asked. "Bad" she said and laughed. "Really? People always say that I'm like an open book. Easy to read."

"Maybe that's why I can't. I _love_ to read and the harder the better." She said. "But don't worry. I _**will**_ succeed." She continued and laughed. "I guess we have to wait and see." He said, but he liked what she had said. It must mean that she is prepared to meet him again after tonight - _and they have not even been out yet_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He parked outside the restaurant – Blue Pegasus.

"Can I help you Mister?" A young woman said when they entered the restaurant. It was nicely decorated, with a peaceful atmosphere in the air.

"Ah yes, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I have reserved a table for two." He said. She looked in her papers. "Mr. Dragneel. This way." She said.

Their table low for itself. Lucy thought it was quite nice. She has heard about this restaurant before and many went here on dates. Since their table was alone, she didn't need to look at _lovebirds_ and she didn't have to worry about what others thinks about them. Natsu seemed to notice the same thing. "Sorry, I didn't know that this place was popular for _this_ reason. We can go some were else if you want to."

"No it's okay. We don't have to care about others. But thank you." She said. He scratched the back of his head again. Lucy noticed this and thought this must be some sort of bad habit he has when he is nervous.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So Lucy. Tell me about yourself." Natsu said after the waitress had left.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him. "Everything that you feel comfortable with to share with me." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Acalypha. I love books, I have always loved cats, but has never had any. I work at 'Fairy Magazine' as you already know. What more is there to tell?" She said and blushed.

"What kind of books do you love?" **-** "I love everything. But I read most romance and adventure."

"Why did you move to Magnolia?" **-** "Both Levy and I wanted to study in Magnolia University to become better writers and then Mrs. Strauss offered us to work for her. We just couldn't say no."

"I know this is a personal question, but what happened to you parents? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just feel like I can talk to you about it since we both have lost our parents."

"Oh. It happened 9 years ago, on 7 July. My parents and I were on our way home from a meeting that they had been on.

I don't remember much of the accident because it happened so fast. One minute we sat and talked about how successful their meeting had been and the next moment I saw only destruction ahead of me. A truck had come over on the wrong side of the road and it was a really horrible accident. My parents died instantly, like so many others. Many cars became involved in the accident and it was only me and the driver of the truck who survived. I still remember all the dead bodies and body parts lying on the road – _and the smell_ …

Everyone said it was a miracle that I survived and even more that I had only had surface damage. _Not even a broken finger_. The driver took suicide a month later, he couldn't live with what he had done. _Or so they said at least_. But it didn't help me, I was alone, no relatives alive. Levy's parents saved me from foster home. They let me stay with them since I was only 16." Lucy said.

Natsu just looked at her. Damn it must have been hard. She was even in the accident that killed her parents. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Natsu said, now he felt horrible. "No it's okay. I feel the same as you do – I can talk to you about it.

Just after it happened, I lost all my friends. They didn't know how to talk to me – _should they talk about my parents and feel sorry for me or be or be quiet. They took the easy way out and stopped talking to me_. I didn't want them to feel bad for me, I just wanted people to look at me the same as they did before the accident but no one did. Except Levy, she asked me how _**I**_ wanted it and she did as I told her. She gave me space when I needed it and she was there for me when I needed that." Lucy said and tried to smile.

"Well _Natsu_. Now I want to know about you."

"Okay. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm 26 years old and I'm from Magnolia. I love food and my little sister Wendy and I _have_ a cat, his name is Happy. He was a white cat until my neighbor above me dropped his paint bucket. It landed at Happy who was sleeping in the window. He is now a blue cat.

I was a horrible person when I was going in school. Me and Gray were the school's most popular guys and we were sleeping around with a lot of girls. I didn't care if I hurt them, they chose to come to me.

Everything changed however, when my parents died. I have honestly haven't slept with one person since I was 17. I just didn't care about that any longer. I wanted to be a fireman to help people so I just stopped with everything."

"Wendy? Is she a doctor?" Lucy asked. "Yes – no. She is studying to become a doctor and when she have practical teaching, she is always at Magnolia Hospital. Our mother worked there when she was alive and the staff know who Wendy is since she was little. They think she is so good at her job that they let her have her own patients when she is there. How so?" Natsu asked. "Has she blue hair?" Natsu nodded at her. "She was my doctor when I was in the hospital after the fire. She told me that fireman _loved_ food. That's why I chose to listen to her. I guess I know now why she knew that." She said and laughed. Natsu laughed with her. Damn this world is small. _He put in the memory to thank Wendy next time he saw her_.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, my father was a policeman and had just been promoted. Makarov was Inspector and wanted to go down in duty so he chose my dad to take over after him. So that evening, July 7 sat my father, mother and my uncle in the car. They had been out, eating in a restaurant a bit outside town when a drunk driver crashed with them. Everyone died. I remember I was furious that they wrote about the big accident that happened the same day. That they didn't wrote about a policeman, a fireman and a doctor that all have been killed by a drunk idiot.

I was 17 and had a 10 years old girl home waiting for our parents to come home. When I heard about the accident from dad's friends, I just didn't know what to do. How do you explain to a 10 year old girl that **'** _mom and dad will not come home again_ **'**? It was a tough time. Since I wasn't 18, I was not allowed to take care of Wendy. But thanks to Makarov, I moved home to Gildarts with Wendy. He was my father's best friend."

Lucy smiled sadly at him. "I understand that you were furious about the accident I was in – and I agree with you! To not write about people that have saved many lives, it's horrible."

"No! I mean yes I felt like that when I was 17, but I don't think like that any longer. My cousin did take it harder than me. He is still not over it. He became a cop just to be able to stop drunk drivers. He hates them. His mother died given birth to him so he only had his father, so when he died he became cold."

"Is your cousin the stripper you told me about? Because I met him when Levy and I were in the police station." He began to laugh. "No! The stripper is Gray, you maybe meet my cousin too. His name is Gajeel."

" **WHAT!?"**

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked her while he laughed.

"You are saying that Gajeel Redfox is your cousin!?" He began to laugh harder. "Yes. You know him?"

"What? **No**! I had the _misfortune_ of having to interview him when Mr. Dreyer were heading to a job. He was so rude and mean!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? You and Levy had to interview Gajeel for your article?" Lucy nodded at him and he began to laugh again. "I'm sorry it's just so ironic! Gajeel hate writers since the accident with our parents. Because they never wrote anything about what happened to them."

"Well I can understand that but he didn't have to be so rude. I haven't done him anything."

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Both had a very nice evening together. They were now outside Levy's apartment building.

"I had fun tonight." Lucy said and smiled at him. "Me too!" Natsu said and smiled back.

"I guess I should go inside, it's late. Good night." Lucy said and opened the car door.

"Wait!" Natsu said before she was able to close the door. She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" He blushed. "Do you want to see me again? I mean I had a really good time and I just –". She giggled at him. "I would love to see you again, I had fun. Call me when you are free." She said and smiled at him. "Good night"

"Good night Lucy" said Natsu before he drove home.

* * *

 _Natsu and Lucy's past is finally out!_  
 _I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it :)_  
 _See you all next Saturday!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter :)  
This time you will get to know Cana some more.  
I hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE'**

 _Three months later and Natsu and Lucy is seeing each other as often as they can. But the last month they have hardly seen each other. Natsu has worked night almost every night. Which meant that they haven't met in two weeks. Today he works the day so Lucy decided to surprise him for lunch._

"Hey Cana!" Lucy said as she entered the building. During those three months, Lucy started talking quite a lot with Cana.

"Hello Lucy." Cana answered. "You and Natsu have plans?" she asked. "Not really, he doesn't even know that I'm here. I wanted to surprise him. We haven't seen each other in two weeks. I hope he isn't too busy." Said Lucy, holding two boxes with food.

"Oh, what do you have with you today?" Asked Cana and sniffed the air. Lucy giggled, "I have with me Chinese food." She said and smiled.

"Lucy?" she turned around and saw Natsu and the other firemen coming out from the gym.

"Hey. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if you already had plans." Lucy said and blushed. He smiled at her. "Guys, you have to go without me. I have really good food here for me. I see you later." They walked past Lucy and smiled at her. When Erza and Jellal came into the room they walked until they stood next to Lucy.

"Good day, Lucy." Erza said and smiled at her. "Hey, Erza, sorry if I ruined your plans." Erza just smiled at her.

Erza Fernandes is a red hairy beauty. She is happily married with Jellal.

Jellal has blue hair, brown eyes and is very handsome, _but not really her style_. Together Erza and Jellal are a very beautiful couple.

They were just about to walk out of the building when the alarm went off - **a fire**.

"Damn it! Sorry Lucy! See you tomorrow night! I pick you up six o'clock!" Natsu shouted as he ran toward the locker room.

Lucy felt disappointed – _**no**_ _it was not right word_. She couldn't put what she felt into words.

"Don't worry, Natsu is one of our best, _yes_ he can be a little reckless sometimes but he has become very careful since he met you. You mean a lot to him." Cana said and smiled at her.

 _ **Worried…**_

"How can you sit here every day without being worried?"

"You learn to live with it. Since you are here, why not let me be you lunch date today?

You must have wondered why I sit here every day. I mean this is a fire station, so why do I just sit here. Natsu has told you his story right?" she said and Lucy nodded at her.

"So let me tell you mine." Lucy just looked at her, surprised of what she just said.

"Cana, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm not here to snoop." Cana smiled at her. "I already know that, but I feel like I can tell you. You are spending so much time with Natsu so you will find out about this no matter what, so I rather tell you myself than let you hear about this from someone else." Lucy looked shocked at her.

"My mom was married to Gildarts when they were young. Gildarts was always working so my mother had enough and they divorced. A short time after that she noticed that she was pregnant. She didn't tell Gildarts, if he had no time for her before, why would he care that she was pregnant with his child? Mom did well until I was 5 years old. She became ill with cancer and found out she was going to die. So Mom started to fix all her papers. She did that so I wouldn't have to end up in a foster home. She wrote a long letter to Gildarts where she explained everything to him. When I was 6 year she died and I was sent to Gildarts. He read the letter and believed her right away, but his lawyer forced us to do DNA tests so that _'she didn't throw over her child to him_ ', but the test showed what mom already had said - _I was Gildarts daughter_. I was never happy there, I wanted my mother back. But I had no choice, I didn't want to end up in a foster home.

When I was 17 Natsu and Wendy moved in after their parents died and for the first time since mom died, _I didn't felt alone_. When I was 20, I met a guy, fell in love and ran away with him. Everything was perfect, _**I thought**_. Life with him was full of drugs and alcohol, but I didn't care. I was blinded by love, thought love looked like that. Gildarts tried repeatedly to call me, but I always clicked him. Wanted nothing to do with him. When I was 22, I found Darrek dead in our bed - _overdose_.

I panicked, memories of when my mother died hit me hard and I called Gildarts for help. He left work and came to me when I needed him, _even though I didn't deserve it_. He called Makarov and reported Darrek death. After that they all helped me. I was sent to a detoxification clinic, where I was one year. When I was finally out, I wanted to start over, but no one wanted to employ me. Everyone whispered that if I got a job, I got the money, and then I got drugs. I locked myself in my apartment, gave up hope. I couldn't afford to stay there, I wouldn't be able to afford to live. But Gildarts came and saved me _again_. He had spoken with everyone in the fire station and they all agreed to let me work there.

When I had lived in my bubble, all my friends had lived a real life. Natsu had become a firefighter while I was gone, Wendy studied hard in school. Gray and Gajeel had both entered the police academy and was almost done with that. Mira had started her own restaurant, _Fairy Tail_ and Erza was a firefighter just like Natsu. I felt like a living dead.

I haven't been drinking since then. For a while I wondered if maybe I could do things just like others - have a glass of wine to dinner, but I have never dared to try. I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck again, the drugs were **easy** to forget, but the feeling I had when I was drinking. I miss it and that's why I'm afraid I'll fall back." Said Cana and ate the food. Lucy stood as frozen next to her. She could never have thought Cana had been through something like that.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I'm over it since a long time ago. I wished though that I could have saved Darrek." Lucy smiled sadly at her. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I wished that I could have saved my parents." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Natsu told me about that. Don't get it wrong. I was _**joking**_ with him and called you a _spoiled princess_. He got so angry at me, told me that you had been through _hell_ and explained everything for me." Cana said. "Why did you think I was _a spoiled princess_?" Lucy asked. "You look like a damn goddess and are always smiling. It was hard to imagine that you had been through something like that." Cana said and got Lucy blushing. "I'm not a damn goddess!" She cried in embarrassment. Cana laughed at her. "Natsu sure is lucky."

"We are not dating." Lucy said and blushed harder. "Oh, I know, but tell me something Lucy. Do you like him?" Lucy staring at her mount wide open. "What kind of question is that?!" She cried. "Okay, okay. You don't have to answer me, but I want you to listen to me. _We_ \- his friends, we have seen how you affect him. You are making him happy and it is the first time we see it since his parents died. So let me say it like this - if you don't like Natsu, I want you to be damn clear to him about it. Don't give him false hope, because we will not be able to see him crushed again. The reason he hasn't take you to Fairy Tail yet is because he doesn't want to lose you if you think we are all too crazy."

"So it's not a bad thing that he hasn't introduced me to his friends yet?" Lucy asked. Cana smiled at her. "No it's not a bad thing. He will bring you there when he is ready. Only he knows when that is."

Lucy was just about to answer her when she looked at the clock. "Damn, I need to go or I will be late to work! Bye Cana. _Thank you_ for trusting me enough to tell me your story, it's mean a lot. And I have _**no**_ plans to hurt Natsu!" Lucy said as she ran out from the building.

* * *

"She's not here any longer, right?" Sighed Natsu.

Damn alarm! They haven't seen each other for _two_ weeks, couldn't the alarm have waited _**one**_ hour!?

"No, she left an hour ago. Needed to go back to work. By the way I told her about my past." Cana said. "What? Why would you do that? You _hate_ to talk about that." He was confused.

"I wanted her to hear it from me and not someone else. It's clear that you two will continue see each other and sooner or later you will bring her to Fairy Tail and then she will see it for herself and then maybe someone will tell her and I just don't want that. _You were right_ , _**she is a good person**_."

"Actually, I'm going to bring her there tomorrow." Natsu said and smiled. "She seems like she can handle it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hello Natsu, it's been awhile." Said Mira and smiled at him when he entered Fairy Tail. "You are barely here any longer. Is Lucy more fun than us?" She teased him.

"Hey Mira! Actually I haven't seen Lucy in two weeks! I have worked night almost the whole month."

"That's a lie Natsu, you saw her earlier today!" Cana said and blinked at him. "Ah shut up, it was maximum five minutes! Damn alarm to alert exactly when she came! I wanted to have lunch with her." he said and sighed.

"I must say that she has good taste when it comes to food." Cana said. "Oh, then you should taste her homemade food! _**Soo good**_!" Mira and Cana just stared at him. "Did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked and looked confused. "You have eaten her homemade food?" Mira asked. "Yeah? Is that a bad thing?"

"OMG Natsu! This is so good! That must mean that you have been at her place?" Natsu looked more confused now. "Yeah?" he said. Mira made strange sounds of joy in the background. "Well, it's not really her place. She is living with her friend, Levy right now, since they haven't started to build the apartment building again that she lived in. And she has been at my place a few times." Natsu said.

"So Natsu, who is the best cook - Mira or Lucy?" Cana said and smirked at him. "It's –". He stopped himself. He began to think. "I don't know, both of you are damn good! Maybe I can decide if you if you are cooking the same dish to me." Natsu said and looked proud. " _Wrong answer_." Mira said and shook her head. "You should say Lucy."

He looked confused at her. "Why should I do that? I mean, I don't know which of you is best." Natsu said. Cana laughed at him. "Men don't understand this kind of things Mira."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Natsu shouted at Cana. They ignored him. "I guess you are right Cana." Mira sighed. Natsu pouted. "Well then I won't tell you the good news Mira." Natsu said and was about to leave the bar. "What!? Natsu come back here and tell me!" Mira cried. He laughed at her. "You lied to me!?" she said angrily

"No!" He said and took one step back. An angry Mira is a _dangerous_ Mira. "I'm going to meet Lucy tomorrow and I'm going to bring her here." He said and smiled.

"Really!?" she said and smiled big at him. He just nodded at her. "Oh! Natsu, make sure she is hungry! I'm going to make the best for you two. Oh I can't wait to meet her!" Mira said.

"Well, please be nice to her." he said and scratched the back of his head. "No talking about weddings and absolutely no talking about kids! Not everyone is like Juvia and becomes overjoyed and continues to talk about it with you. Poor Gray was pale as a corpse. Lucy is important, so _please_ control yourselves, if just a little! _Please_." Mira smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure she **loves** it here and that she never wants to leave us." She smiled bigger.

 _ **That's why I'm worried**_ , thought Natsu. _**Please God**_ _-_ _if you exists_ _-_ _**let tomorrow go well**_.

* * *

 _I tried my hand at something new with Cana that I never have read before._  
 _But she is still the wonderful Cana even without the alcohol. ;)_  
 _I hope you like the chapter, and please tell me what you thought :)_

 _See you all next Saturday!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone!  
Here is the next chapter. I hope you all will like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX'**

"Natsu!" Cried Lucy happily when she saw him, she ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you." She murmured against his chest. He laughed lightly and hugged her back. "I missed you too."

She released him and smiled big at him. "Where are we going today?" She asked. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you want to come with me to Fairy Tail." He said and smiled at her. "Really?" She asked and smiled big. "If you want to." Her smile got bigger. "Yes, I would like that."

"Let's go" He said and took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

The car tour to Fairy Tail was quiet. Lucy was nervous but also very excited.

"By the way Lucy, before we go inside. There are some things I want to tell you." Lucy looked at him in surprise. "Okay?" she said.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has gone through something. Cana told me that she told you about her past. I'll tell you about the others.

 ***** Mira and her siblings lost their parents when they were kids. They don't remember much of it.

 ***** Gray's parents were murdered by a serial killer and the woman who took care of him after his parent's death, was also killed by him.

 ***** Erza and Jellal were kidnapped when they were kids and used as slaves. Erza managed to escape when she was 10, and it took two years until she could see Jellal again. Makarov managed to save him but the other kids were already dead, he was able to put the men who kidnapped and used them as slaves in prison. It took many years before Jellal was trusting anyone again, he stayed with Erza trough everything.

 ***** Gajeel, lost his mother in childbirth and his father died when my parents died, _as you know_.

 ***** Laxus, Makarov's grandson saw his father murder his wife - Laxus mother. This happened _over_ 20 years ago and they still haven't found him. Laxus was 6 when it happened and he's turning 30 this year.

 ***** Macao is divorced and his ex-wife doesn't want anything to do with him or _their_ son Romeo.

Nobody thinks that they have been through the worst. We don't pity ourselves, but doing everything for the others to be happy." Natsu said. Lucy just looked at him.

"And one more thing Lucy, that I haven't told you. I didn't thought about it when we first meet, since everyone else knows. _I'm adopted._

My mother, Grandeeney, couldn't get pregnant. But mom and dad wanted children so they adopted me. I was newborn when the adoption clinic called them. Someone had left me outside their door with a note saying the day and time I was born.

They never kept it a secret from me that I was adopted, they explained as best they could for me about adoption. But they were afraid that I was going to hate them, but I _never_ felt hatred towards them. _**They wanted me**_ , why should the blood decide whether someone is family or not?

When I was 7, mom and dad told me that I was going to get a sibling. Grandeeney had been the doctor to help a young woman give birth. She was alone and was very weak. Before she died she begged that someone nice was going to take care of her daughter and her last wish was to name her Wendy. Mom and dad adopted her and named her Wendy as the mother had begged." Lucy cried over his words. It was beautiful how much they loved each other. And it is _**true**_ , you don't need to be a family by blood - and if there is people that don't believe that, then they should met Natsu.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsu asked panicked. "Yeah, sorry. Your words had so much _love_ in it that I couldn't stop myself from crying. I'm okay now." She said and smiled at him, even though her tears was still falling from her eyes.

He wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "Are you ready?" He asked and took her hand. She nodded at him and they began to walk toward the door. Cana's words from yesterday echoed in her head: _you are making him happy_. " _He makes me happy too_." She whispered.

"Did you say something Lucy?" Natsu asked her. She smiled at him. "No, let's go."

* * *

It was open and bright inside Fairy Tail. She had thought it was going to look like a pub in here, but it didn't. Tables were placed nicely inside the room. There was both small and large ones. You could even sit in front of the bar.

"Lucy, promise me that you tell me if you feel the slightest outside. It is easy for them to kick off old stories of our teenage time. I want you to have fun and enjoy your stay here."

"Oh, don't worry. If I feel outside, you will _**feel**_ it, _believe_ me." She said and smiled. And Natsu did believe her, that smile told him that she will kick or hit him if she feels left out.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly. Mira noticed them and waved at them. Natsu dragged Lucy to the bar. "Hey Mira! This is Lucy, Lucy this is Mira." Natsu said. "Hey Lucy! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Mira said and smiled big at her. Lucy thought she was beautiful with her white long hair and blue eyes. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Lucy said and smiled. "Lucy!" Cana shouted from a table a bit away from there. Lucy turned around and saw Cana waved at her. Lucy smiled at her and waved back.

"I hope you are hungry Lucy." Mira said, when Lucy had turned back again. "Oh, yes! Natsu told me to be starving so I'm kind of hungry." Lucy said and blushed. "Good! I have fixed a table over there to you two." Mira said and pointed at a small table near the bathrooms. Lucy turned around but didn't find Natsu there. "Natsu?" Lucy asked confused.

Mira smiled at her. "He went to the kitchen. Don't worry he will be here again just in a second. My sister want to meet you and she is in the kitchen right now so I guess he went there to tell her. She would be so angry at him if she misses this." Mira said and smiled bigger.

"OMG! You must be Lucy!" she heard a female voice say. She turned back and saw a girl that looked almost identical with Mira, her white hair was short instead of Mira's long and her blue eyes looked all over her, she had a big smile on her lips. Natsu was behind her with an expression that screamed _I'm sorry_

"I've heard so much about you, Lucy! But Natsu didn't tell me you was _**this**_ beautiful!" Lucy blushed at her words. "Lisanna! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu cried. Lisanna smiled. "Lisanna maybe you could introduce yourself?" Mira said. "Oh, you are right Mira-nee! My name is Lisanna and I'm Natsu's best friend." She said and smiled. Lucy smiled back at her. "Hey Lisanna. Nice to meet you."

"Go and sit down now so I can serve you!" Mira said happily toward them and pointed at their table again. "Sure Mira." Natsu said. He took Lucy's hand again and walked over to their table.

"I'm sorry about them." Natsu said and scratched the back of his head. Lucy smiled at him. "I liked them." Lucy said and began to giggle when Natsu was staring at her. "What's _wrong_ with you girls? How can people like _them_?" He said and pointed at Mira and Lisanna. "They are demons! Monsters. Trust me." He said and shook his head. "Oh, demons. What make you say that?" Lucy said and laughed at him. "Mira is like a demon when she is angry! Lisanna is more like an angry cat and Erza is a monster when she is angry." Natsu said and looked terrified. "I guess you know it by experience. Or I'm wrong?" Lucy said and blinked at him. "You got me there." Natsu said and laughed.

"Lucy?" she heard Evergreen's voice say. "Mrs. Strauss! Hey." Lucy said and smiled at her. "Please Lucy, don't call me that, this is not work. Call me Evergreen." She said and smiled at her. "Oh, okay." Lucy said and scratched the back of her head. Natsu noticed this and began to laugh. "Hey Evergreen!" Natsu said and smiled big at her. "Where is Elfman? I haven't seen him yet."

"He should be here somewhere. How do you know Lucy, Natsu?" She asked him. "It was me that saved her from the fire and it was _you_ that sent her to the fire station for an interview. That's how we got to know each other." Natsu said and smiled big. "Wait! You mean the girl you been talking about is Lucy?" Evergreen asked. "Yeah." Natsu said. "Why didn't you two tell me about this?" she asked both of them.

"I don't know, I didn't know if Lucy wanted you to know so I stayed quiet about it."

"Actually, I didn't know you two knew each other first. And you are my boss so I didn't know if I should have told you or not. Sorry." Lucy said. Evergreen sighed. "Okay, we can talk more later. Mira is coming with your food." She said and left.

"Here you go. My own chicken recipe. Hope you like it Lucy, it is Natsu's favorite." Mira said and smiled as she left them alone. "This is really good!" Lucy said. Natsu smiled big at her. "I know!

They sat and ate and talked until they heard the front door open. In walked Gray and Gajeel.

"Seems like they have finally finished work for the day." Natsu murmured. "Come, I want to introduce you!" He said, and pulled her up from her chair.

Both Gray and Gajeel recognized her immediately. Gray understood that it was she who Natsu talked so much about. But Gajeel didn't seemed to understand that.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Gajeel shouted angrily. "You are not welcomed here Blondie! This is not a place where you can find something good to write about. So just fucking leave!" Lucy looked surprised at him. She felt tears burning in her eyes. But she isn't going to cry in front of these people.

"Excuse me." Lucy said and ran out from the building.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think about this chapter :)_  
 _See you all next Saturday!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back with a new chapter!_  
 _I hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN'**

Everyone looked shocked at what just happened. "Gajeel what the hell is wrong with you!" Natsu screamed at him furious. "I'm going to **kill** you! But right now I have something more important to take care of." he said and ran after Lucy.

Mira looked angry at Gajeel. _"Gajeel Redfox_." She said and looked ready to kill him. "Who do you think you are!? Coming to **my** restaurant and throwing out **my** customers? Do you have a death wish!?"

"She is a reporter! She write for some crappy magazine and she was going to write about Fairy Tail! I can't accept that!" Gajeel said.

"So you are saying that 'Fairy Magazine' is a _crappy magazine_?" Mira said angry.

"What? No! Evergreen's magazine is not crappy!" Gajeel said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, Lucy is working for Evergreen and she wasn't here to write about Fairy Tail! She was here with Natsu as _his_ date!" Mira shouted at him furious.

Gajeel just stared at her. That woman was the one Natsu had talked so much about?  
 _Oh, what has he done_...

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He needs to find her and he needs to find her now! He relaxed when he found her standing next to a tree near his car. He ran over to where she were. "Lucy. I'm so sorry!" Natsu said when he was standing next to her. She was crying. It killed Natsu to see her like that. He took her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." Whispered Natsu in her ear. She continued to cry. "Please Lucy, look at me." He said. She shook her head as best she could considering that her face was buried in his chest. He released her from his arms but held her shoulders so that he could look at her. She hid behind her hands. "Lucy, please look at me." Natsu begged her.

She removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was running. Natsu wiped away her tears and looked sadly at her. "I'm really sorry about that, Lucy. Believe me, I'm going to kill him! I know that he doesn't like writers, but this is damn ridiculous! He behaves like a fucking kid! _Please_ _come, let's go inside again_. Please don't care about him! Everyone else loves you - _**already**_." He took Lucy's hand and began to lead her to the door. They walked inside and everyone ran to the door.

"Lucy!" everyone said. Cana hugged her.

"Girls, take care of her for a second." Natsu said and walked over to Gajeel.

"Natsu, I swear I didn't know that she was-."

Natsu hit him hard in his face. "Don't you dare say anything your asshole! I don't fucking care if you hate writers, but Lucy hasn't done anything to deserve this! Plus, you are a fucking **cop** , _act like one_!" Natsu shouted at him and hit him again. "If I ever hear you say anything bad about Lucy again, then you will regret it Gajeel." Natsu said and walked away from him.

"Is it too late to say hey?" Gray asked when Natsu was standing next to Lucy again.

"Gray, this is Lucy. Lucy this is the stripper." Natsu said. Lucy tried to smile.

"So it was you who said it to her! I thought about it after they had left the police station. She called me a stripper and said that _someone_ from fire station told her about that!" Gray said.

"Of course I said it. Look down and you will understand yourself." Natsu said. Gray looked down and found himself without his pants.

"When did this happened!?" When he finally had his pants on again Lucy decided to talk to him.

"Hey Gray. Nice to meet you." Lucy said with a broken voice.

"Oh, you sound horrible when you have cried." Cana said and patted her on her back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gray-sama, who is that woman!?" A woman with blue long hair had just entered.

"Juvia, I wondered just where you were." said Gray.  
"Gray-sama, it doesn't answer _Juvia's_ question, who is she?" Said Juvia and looked at Lucy with a killer look. Lucy noticed that she was talking about herself as _third person_ , but that no one cared about, so it's probably a thing she has.

"Juvia this is Lucy, you know the girl Natsu has been talking about ..?" Gray said carefully.

"Why is she sitting with you?" said Juvia and pouted.

"Oh, you must be Gray's girlfriend!" Said Lucy and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!"

Juvia looked at her. "Yes, _Juvia_ is Gray-sama's girlfriend. So stay away."

"Juvia! I told you she is with Natsu. Stop it!" Gray said and sighed.

"But Gray-sama! Why is she sitting with you!?" She cried.

"Because we were talking and Natsu is in the bathroom. Juvia don't you trust me!?" Gray said and sighed again.

"Of course _Juvia_ trust Gray-sama! It is other women's that _Juvia_ doesn't trust!" Juvia said and pouted again.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not interested in Gray." Lucy said and smiled.

"Exactly! She likes Natsu!" Gray said.

Lucy blushed hard. "I... I didn't say that." Stuttered Lucy out.

"No need to lie Lucy." Said Gray and blinked at her.

"I… Stop." Lucy said and blushed even harder.

"You think you will lose him? You are all he is talking about when he is here. It's not like I'm going to tell him." Gray said.

"Tell who and what?" Natsu said behind them.

Lucy turned around. "Natsu!" Lucy said and blushed. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Gray for answers. Gray just laughed.

"We were talking about you actually." Gray said and smirked at Natsu.

"What crap are you fooling her with now?" Natsu said and sighed.

"Maybe I should tell her about your teenage time." Gray said and smirked at him.

"She already knows everything." Said Natsu and shook his head.

"What? You told her about every girl!?"Gray shouted out in surprise. Lucy laughed at him. "Wait! Does she know that Lisanna was crazy in you when we were younger?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natsu said.

"You said she knew everything..." Gray said.

"The reason to why I haven't told her that, is that it's not important. And it was Lisanna's feelings, **not mine**. If I was going to talk about girls that liked me in school then I should have told her _a lot_ of names." Natsu said and sighed.

Lucy was stuck in her thoughts. Was Lisanna one of the girls he has been sleeping with? She didn't know why but the idea hurt more than it should.

"I never touched Lisanna, so I still don't get it why you brought it up." _It was like he could read her minds._

"You were there when I found out about her feelings, so you know what happened." Natsu said and Gray began to laugh.

"I remember! You throw up!" Gray said.

"Wait, what?" Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with a blush.

"Well, Lisanna is like a little sister to me and when I heard that she liked me, _more_ than like a brother it felt weird and gross! The thought of being with her like that, made me sick and I throw up." Natsu explained.

"Poor girl!" Lucy said.

"She doesn't know _that_. She only knows that I don't like her _like_ that." Natsu said.

"Still, it's not a nice thing to do…" Lucy said.

"Hey, I was young okay? And I told you I was horrible when I was a teenager." Natsu said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy smiled at him. "Yeah, you did."

The rest of the evening did they spent side by side, and when the others kicked off old stories about their teenage years - did Lucy repeatedly what she promised him. She was pretty sure he would have a _bruise_ on his leg the day after. Every time she kicked or hit him, he took her hand in his and squeezed it and she could see him smiling even though he wasn't looking at her.

Soon Lucy was asleep leaning against Natsu. Natsu smiled down at her. She really was beautiful. He could get used to having her sleeping next to himself. He heard a female giggle and looked up and saw Mira smiled big at him.

"She means a lot to you." She said, no need for questions - she saw clearly what Lucy means to him. "

Yeah, it's hard to explain but it feels like we have known each other forever. She means the world to me. I just wished that I was brave enough to tell her that." Natsu said and looked down at Lucy.

"You will be Natsu when you are ready. I think it's a good thing that you are taking this slow. _Don't get me wrong_ , I want to see you two running around with kids here. But I don't want you to hurry with this, so that this leads to both of you are getting hurt. She is a nice girl and it's clear that you means a lot to her." Mira said and smiled softly at him.

"Yes Natsu, be careful, you two are perfect for each other. But sometimes you just need time." Lisanna said. _She was jealous of Lucy, the way Natsu looked at her, he has never looked at another woman like that and Lisanna wished it was her that he looked at like that. Lucy is a nice girl and it's clear that they like each other_. Lisanna want him to be happy.

"I know this is early to say but _**I love her**_. But you two are right, I'm _not_ going to hurry in this. I want this to work. I want to live the rest of my life with this woman." Said Natsu and smiled at Lucy's sleeping form. Mira jumped up and down in joy as she clapped her hands. Natsu was finally in love with someone and she hoped with all her heart that he was going to get his happy ending. Lisanna smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes, and she was happy that Natsu didn't noticed it.

"Maybe you should drive her home Natsu." Evergreen said, next to her was a man who was roughly built. But it's clear that he was Mira and Lisanna's brother.

"Elfman! Where were you tonight? I haven't seen you!" Said Natsu.

"I've been here all night. You've just been too _busy_ to notice it." Elfman said and smirked at him.

"Natsu, you should really drive her home. She has worked extremely hard this week. She is totally exhausted." Evergreen said again ignored Elfman's words.

"It's not manly of you Natsu!" Elfman said.

"I guess you're right. It's getting late anyway." Natsu said. Mira waved off everyone from Natsu's table and let him wake Lucy himself.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said and shook her lightly. She mumbled in her sleep ' _Natsu_ ' … ' _best_ ' … ' _forever'_. Words that got Natsu extremely happy. She was _dreaming_ about him. He tried again to wake her up. "Lucy." She rubbed her eyes and looked at him tired. Until it struck her that she looked at _Natsu_ and that they were still in Fairy Tail. She blushed so hard that had anyone had a tomato next to her, she would have beaten it by being redder.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Natsu." She said in panic. Natsu laughed softly.

"Calm down Lucy! You are not the first _or_ the last person to fall asleep in Fairy Tail." Said Natsu and smiled at her.

"How long was I eliminated?" Lucy asked and blushed.

"Eliminated?" He said and laughed harder at her.

She blushed harder. "You know what I mean!" she said and he just continued to laugh. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of your friends." She said and hide behind her hands.

"You are so cute when you are blushing Lucy." He said and helped her up from the table. "Let's go and say good bye to the others." He said.

"Thanks Mira for the good food. It was long since I ate such good food. And I want to apologize that I fell asleep." Said Lucy and blushed. Mira smiled at her.

"No Lucy, _thank you_." Mira said. Lucy just looked confused at her, _why did she thank her?_ "And don't worry about falling asleep here. It looked like you had it _**very**_ comfortable there." Lucy blushed again. _Can you die if you are blushing too much_?

"Well I should drive you home Lucy." Said Natsu and took her hand in his. When they said goodbye to everyone, Lucy noticed that Lisanna looked - _no stared_ \- at their hands and when she noticed that Lucy saw it, she left the room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I hope you had a good time here, except for the _Gajeel thing_." Natsu said when they were outside.

"Yeah, your friends are really nice and I **loved** it here." Lucy said and smiled at him. He was still holding her hand and Lucy looked down at their hands and felt so much happiness.

"Natsu... I think Lisanna still loves you." She said and continued to look at their hands.

"What make you think that?" He said and she felt his gaze on her without looking up.

"Maybe it's because I'm a woman that I saw it, but it was there, the jealousy. When you took my hand when we said good bye to everyone, she was staring at our hands until she noticed that I saw. Her eyes screamed of jealousy, and I think that was why she left the room, because she noticed that I saw it." Lucy said and looked him in the eyes.

Natsu just looked at her. "You don't think you maybe is overreacting?" He asked.

"No. I know what I saw. And I don't want to be in the way for you and your friends." Lucy said and looked down again.

"You are _ **not**_ in the way in any kind of way Lucy!" Natsu said and raised his voice. "If you are right, that Lisanna still have feelings for me, then I feel sorry for her that she hasn't moved on. She knows that I don't love her - and that I never will." Natsu said.

Lucy looked surprised at him. "Just because she _knows_ , doesn't mean that it is always so easy to move on. Especially when she sees you so often. But that, however has she chosen herself." Lucy said.

"Lucy… there is something I want to talk to you about." Natsu said.

Lucy picked up one of her fingers and put it over his lips. "No. _Not yet_. Don't tell me when you know that _none_ of us is ready to hear it." Lucy said.

He smiled behind her finger. "Okay."

"I will drive you home now." He said. "Maybe Levy is starting to get worried where you are."

Lucy shook her head. "She is _not_ my mother Natsu." She said as she sat down in his car.

Natsu laughed hard and she couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you thought of this chapter :)_  
 _See you all next Saturday!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! A new chapter :)  
I hope you will like it!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT'**

"Good morning Lucy." Levy said the next morning.

"Good morning Levy. I hope I didn't wake you last night when I got home." Lucy said.

"No, you were quiet. Did you have fun last night?" She asked as she drank her coffee. "And **no** secrets now. Tell me _everything_ , some juicy details to share with me?" she said and smirked.

"Levy! There is no juicy details." Lucy said and surprised herself with how disappointed she sounded. Levy giggled at her and Lucy blushed. She told Levy about her evening in Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So… Gajeel Redfox is Natsu's cousin? And he was really rude to you?" Levy said and sounded surprised.

"I told you he was rude when we first met him! You didn't listen to me." Lucy said and laughed at her. "But I think he tried to apologize, but every time he came close to our table Natsu looked at him like he was going to kill him, so I think he gave up." Lucy said.

"Well, isn't a good thing that Natsu did that? Maybe he was worried that he was going to say rude things to you again, and Natsu wanted you to have a nice time and he will probably want to take you there again. Did something more happened?"

"Well I met the stripper that we met in the police station. His name is Gray and is Natsu's _best friend_. And you should have seen his girlfriend! She thought there was something going on between me and Gray when we just sat and  talked while Natsu was in the bathroom. She looked at me with a killer glance and both Gray and I tried to explain to her that - _No I don't like Gray_ , do you think she listen to us? **NO** \- It was not until Natsu came back that she calmed down... _a little_. She kept an eye on me." Said Lucy and shook her head. "As if I want a stripper..."

"Gray also told me that Lisanna, Mira's little sister was in love with Natsu when they were teenagers, and that Natsu threw up when he heard that she felt like that for him. I felt bad for the girl." Lucy said and shook her head _again_.

"Lucy! Don't…" Levy said.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't let your happiness be destroyed just to make _her_ happy. _**I know you**_ Lucy and you will certainly try to pair them up now. Forget it!" Levy said angry.

"Hell no! Natsu means too much to me, to just throw him away to another girl. Absolutely not!" Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest.

" _ **Good girl**_ " Levy said and gave her the thumbs up.

"Do you know what's worst!? I feel asleep Levy! It was **so** embarrassing! And Mira thought it was so fun... Apparently I was sleeping on Natsu's shoulder. When I woke up it was so clear that _everyone_ had been there at our table and talked with Natsu. They pretended that nothing had happened and they didn't even sat at our table any longer. But then Natsu decided to drive me home. So he took my hand in his and we said good bye to everyone. And that's when I noticed that Lisanna looked – _no_ **stared** at our hands! And when she saw that I noticed it, she left the room.

When Natsu and I was outside, I told him about it, he didn't wanted to believe me first but I told him that I was sure that she still loves him and that I don't want to be in the way for him and his friends. He got almost angry at me for saying that. Told me that I'm not in the way in any way. It made me happy to hear that. And then he was going to tell me something." Lucy said.

"What? What did he wanted to tell you!?" Levy said excited.

"I didn't let him tell me. I _think_ I know what he wanted to talk about and I know that none of us are ready for it yet. So I stopped him and he looked almost grateful for that. He smiled at me when I told him that I didn't wanted to hear anything that we _both knows_ that we are not ready to hear." Lucy said. "I don't want to lose him, just because I can't wait."

Levy smiled at her softly. "Good. You've had too many relationships that has ended badly because you have fallen too easy for their charms. Not that I think that Natsu is such, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. Your last boyfriend was way too _similar_ to you. You spent your dates at home in the apartment with a **book** in your hand! It's _not_ a date Lucy! And you said yourself that you could go in the apartment _completely_ naked and he didn't even look at you! He just cared about the book in his hand. What kind of man does that?"

"I know, I know… It was nice in the beginning. I mean I _love_ books, but you are right – if I want to read, then I don't go on a date. I guess that's why I got so tired of him so fast. I thought he was perfect for me given that he had the same interests as me. But I was just bored _all_ the time. When we were together he didn't care about me, he just sat and read. How can a book mean more than a person? It was so obvious he loved his books, but not me." Lucy said and shook her head.

"I'm glad I met Natsu. He is so different from me, but at the same time he is so similar. He always makes me laugh, smile and we are not even _in_ a relationship. But I can see myself with him in the near future. I want everything to work with him, _ **I love him**_." She said and smiled bright.

"I'm like the _best_ wingman - well wing _woman_ \- that exists!" Levy said proudly.

Lucy laughed at her. "I think Natsu's sister thinks that too." Lucy said.

"What? You have met his sister?" Levy asked surprised.

"You have met her too. Natsu's sister is studying to become a doctor and she was in the hospital for her practical teaching when I was a patient there. She was actually _my_ doctor." Lucy said.

"You mean… **wait**! You mean that _Wendy_ is Natsu's sister!?" Levy shouted out in surprise.

"Yeah." Lucy said and smiled.

"I have not seen her since I was in the hospital. It was actually Wendy that recommended me to invite Natsu to lunch, though she didn't tell me that it was _her_ brother that saved my life. She told me that she had _heard_ that fire fighters loved food. And Natsu **loves** food…" Lucy said and shook her head as she laughed.

"Wow. Natsu saves your life, Wendy takes care of you in the hospital, and then we got to interview both Natsu and his cousin – Gajeel. Talk about _small_ world." Levy said and laughed.

"I guess you are right." Lucy said and smiled at her.

"Well when are you going to see him again? Levy asked.

"I don't know actually, we didn't plan anything new." Lucy said "But it is okay, because Levy, we haven't done anything fun for a while, so what do you say? Do you have any plans for today? Or do you want to spend some time with _old me_." Said Lucy and winked at her.

Levy started laughing. "I would love to spend some time with you, _my friend_." She said and winked back.

The rest of the day was spent in the apartment. There they talked about everything possible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day it was time to work again. Lucy sometimes wonder why the weekend is so _short_ and the week so _long_.

"Uhhhh, I wished it was weekend every day." said a very tired Lucy.

"I agree." said Levy and yawned. They sat at their desks and was just about to start the day.

"Good morning ladies." Said Evergreen when she entered the room. A ' _good morning Mrs. Strauss_ ' was heard through the room as everyone welcomed their boss. Evergreen went to Lucy and Levy and smiled bright at them.

"Good morning Lucy, Levy." She said and continued with "Lucy, I hope you had a pleasant evening last Saturday. You missed unfortunately my husband since he was working in the kitchen the whole day. Are you and Natsu going to meet there again?" She asked.

"Good morning Mrs. Strauss. And yes I enjoyed the evening. It was a really nice place your husband has with his sisters. And the question if Natsu and I will meet there again. Well, I _think_ so, but we haven't decided anything. I actually thought about taking Levy with me and go there tonight." Lucy said.

"Really?" Levy asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you want to come with me of course. I'm not going to force you." Lucy said and laughed at her.

"Oh, yes it sound like a good idea. Take Levy with you and I make sure my husband make something delicious to both of you." Evergreen said and walked away.

"Oh, now _Miss Perfect_ is trying to snoop into Mrs. Strauss life." She heard Sherry said from her desk. Sherry Blendy is a woman with dark pink hair and blue eyes. She is a horrible person that hate when others get attention - _especially Lucy_.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants." Jenny said with a cold laugh. Jenny Realight is a woman with blonde hair - just like Lucy – and blue eyes. She is just like Sherry and together they always trying to get Lucy to feel bad so she will quit, _not like it is working_. Sherry and Jenny were 'Fairy Magazine' best writers before Lucy and Levy began and they was selected as the best writers rather quickly, so Sherry and Jenny don't like them.

"Lucy ignore them." said Levy and shook her head.

"I will." Lucy said. Let them keep on if it makes them feel better. She had other things to think about anyway. As for example, a firefighter who gets her heart beat somersaults just by sending her a text message. For that is exactly what he did just now.

 **~* Hey Lucy! I hope the rest of your weekend has been good. Can we see each other tomorrow? Would have liked to meet you tonight but I'm working :( _miss you.  
_ \- Natsu *~**

 **~* Hey Natsu! :D The rest of the weekend was good. Levy and I had a lady night yesterday and talked about a lot of things ;). And of course we can meet tomorrow! I can't wait. :) See you tomorrow. _Miss you too._**  
 **\- Lucy *~**

"You are texting with Natsu, right?" said Levy and looked at Lucy who had her eyes fixed on the phone with a big smile. Lucy was not the kind of person that is using her phone, she really meant that she loves him when she said it.

"What? Did you say something Levy?" Lucy said and looked up from her phone.

"Never mind." Levy said and laughed.

 _PLING_

 **~* Oh, what were you talking about? :D**  
 **\- Natsu *~**

 **~* You want to know that, huh ;)**  
 **\- Lucy *~**

 **~* Ah, come on :D tell me I'm curious!**  
 **\- Natsu *~**

 **~* Maybe I tell you tomorrow, _if_ you are a nice boy. :) I need to work now. :***  
 **\- Lucy *~**

 **~* I'm _always_ nice! But okay, see you tomorrow. I pick you up at six. :) have a nice day!**  
 **\- Natsu *~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you going to tell him?" Levy asked in the end of the day.

"Tell him what?" Lucy asked confused.

"You told him if he was nice tomorrow you will tell him, so I'm asking - are you going to tell him?" Levy said again.

"I'm not going to tell him that I love him or something like that! I will probably tell him that we were talking about him and that he is a nice person or something… _I don't know_!" Lucy said and pulled herself into the hair. "Ouch! I shouldn't have done that."

"Come on! You promised to take me to the Fairy Tail tonight!" Levy said and ran out from the building.

"I'm coming. Take it easy. It's not like I will take you there in _this_ clothes. We are going home to change, _then_ I take you to Fairy Tail." Lucy said and walked to Levy's car. It was in such moments that she wish she had her own car. To have a driving license but no car, it just didn't fit…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So Levy, this is Fairy Tail." Lucy said when they were outside the restaurant.

"Wow this place looks nice." Levy said and walked toward the door.

Lucy opened the door and saw that there were not as many people there as it was when she was there last. Maybe because it's Monday...

"Lucy?" she heard Mira said from the bar.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy said and waved at her. "Levy come! Let me introduce you."

"Lucy, Natsu is working today. I don't think he will show up tonight." Mira said.

"Ah, I know! I wanted to show Levy this place. I really liked it!" Lucy said and smiled. "Mira this is Levy, my best friend. Levy this is Mira, Natsu's friend and the owner of Fairy Tail."

"Hey. Nice to meet you Mira." Levy said and smiled at her.

"Hey Levy. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira said and smiled back at her.

"Lucy! Levy! You came!" They heard Evergreen say.

"Of course. I told you so this morning." Lucy said and smiled at her.

"Girls, I want you to meet my husband, Elfman. Elfman this is Lucy and Levy. They work for me." Evergreen said and smiled. Elfman was tall and big - _not fat_ , but very fit. Just like his sisters he had white hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Elfman." Lucy and Levy said and smiled at him. He smiled back at them and apologized, for he had to go back to the kitchen and work.

"Mira were is Lisanna? I thought Elfman didn't have to be in the kitchen today?" Evergreen said and looked around in the room after the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"I really don't know. She asked to be free for a while earlier today, but should have been back an hour ago. I hope nothing has happened to her." Mira said and looked at her phone.

Just then the door opened and Lisanna stepped in.

"Lisanna! Where have you been!? I've been so worried about you!" Mira said, worriedly.

"Sorry Mira-nee! It took longer than I thought it would." She said and looked around the room. "Lucy?" she asked, shining up. "Is Natsu here?"

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy said and smiled at her. "Natsu isn't here. He is working. I'm here with my best friend, Levy. Levy this is Lisanna."

"You mean this is the girl that made Natsu threw up?" Levy asked and laughed lightly. Everyone became silent. No one knew what they would say.

"What?" Lisanna shouted out and looked at her sister. "Natsu threw up because of me!?" Mira didn't know what to say. Her poor sister did not know about that, and a quick glance at Lucy revealed that she threatened Levy with her eyes. Natsu has apparently told Lucy and Lucy told Levy who didn't know that Lisanna _didn't_ know about it.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted. "What do you think you are doing!?"

" _Wait_ **…** You mean she didn't know? **OMG**! I'm _**so**_ sorry! Oh, I'm not usually such a horrible person! I'm really sorry. I thought you knew, given that Natsu and Gray - _or whatever his name is_ \- sat and talked to Lucy about it when she was here the last time." Levy was terribly ashamed.

"Mira-nee you knew about this?" Lisanna asked her and looked at her hurtful.

"Yes. I'm _sorry_ Lisanna." Mira said.

" **Sorry**!? You knew that Natsu threw up because of _my_ feelings for him! How should I be able to look him in the eye again and know that he becomes disgusted to look at me!?"

"Lisanna this happened **10** years ago. Has Natsu not talked to you over the years? Yes, he has, he just doesn't look at you as you look at him. You are his friend, his _sister_. So the idea to see you differently was too much for him. The reason I didn't tell you was that I didn't want to hurt you, especially not just after you had heard that he didn't feel the same." Mira said.

" **But I still like him**!" she shouted out and when she realized what she had just shouted out she pulled up her hands and covered her mouth. She turned to Lucy still with her hands over her mouth and looked for a reaction.

"I'm sorry." she muttered behind her hands.

Lucy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you apologize to me? I already knew that..." Lucy said.

"What!? But I haven't told anyone! I have told everyone that I am over him!" Lisanna said confused.

"You almost succeeded in convincing me just when we had met. But when Natsu took my hand when we were going to say goodbye, I saw how you _looked_ at our hands and I  know you saw that I noticed it. Your eyes told me everything. The _joy_ for Natsu's sake, the _jealousy_ that it was not you. I saw it all." Lucy said.

"Lucy is very good at reading people. Especially when it comes to jealousy." Levy said and looked at Lucy as if she asked her a question. Lucy nodded to her. "The reason she's reading of the jealousy so good is that she has been there herself.

 ** _:_** When we were in high school, she was in love with a guy who was in our class. But he was in love with one of our friends. They got together and I saw how it affected Lucy. But then the accident with her parents came and all our friends withdrew from Lucy, which meant that she didn't met him so often and it made her move on."

Everyone looked at Levy surprised and then at Lucy.

 _Levy started on her next story_.  
"You should have met her most recent ex-boyfriend. He was a book nerd, just like Lucy and me. They met at the library here in the Magnolia and it clicked right away…

 _It's just not allowed when it comes to Lucy and guys…_

A week later, they had already slept together twice and were together. They were together for two months and during that time they sat in Lucy's apartment and read their books. In the end, Lucy had enough and wanted what they had the first week back, sex and everything. So she walked around in the apartment _completely_ naked in hopes of getting him on the hook. What do you think he does? **Nothing**! He continues to read his book! He didn't even look up at her. So their relationship ended there. _It turned out that this guy loves books more than people_."

"I've learned my lesson. I haven't had a boyfriend for two years. And when I met guys during the two years and wanted to take it slowly, it ended with that they never called again. But Natsu is different." Lucy said and smiled.

"You love him." Lisanna said. She didn't need to ask, it was so clear.

" _Yes."_

* * *

 _Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! It's means a lot :)_

 _And before anyone say anything about Lisanna, I want to explain; I have nothing against Lisanna. I will never do a story where Natsu and Lisanna is together, ex, or that Natsu likes Lisanna... I can do story's like this, that Lisanna likes Natsu. But it will always be one sided. Because I don't like Natsu and Lisanna together - just friends._

 _ **Important!** Next week there won't be a new chapter. (14th November) But I will be back again the 21 November! See you all then :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone, I'm back!  
I hope you all will like this chapter :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE'**

"Natsu." Lucy said and ran up to him and hugged him when he entered Levy's door.

"Someone has missed me." Natsu said and laughed lightly.

" _Of course_! It's much more fun when we are together." Lucy said and looked up at him and smiled.

"I have to agree on that." Natsu said and smiled back at her.

He heard a sigh behind Lucy and looked toward the kitchen door. It was Levy. He smiled at her. "Hey Levy!"

She just waved at him and went inside the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at Lucy again. "Ah do not worry about her. I can explain later. Come on, let's go!" She said and took his hand and pulled him toward the front door.

"Someone is _eager_ today." He said and smiled, but followed her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going tonight?" Lucy asked when they stood outside, next to Natsu's car.

"Uh, I thought we could hang at my apartment tonight. Chill out, watch _bad_ movies and cook dinner together. But if you have anything else you wish to do, we can do that instead." Natsu said and scratched the back of his head.

Lucy giggled at him. "It sounds like a great plan. I have missed Happy so it will be fun to see him again." She said and smiled. Natsu just shook his head and laughed at her.

"You _love_ my cat more than me." He said and opened his car.

" _Jealous_?" she asked and winked at him.

He blushed – _because damn, she is right_ – but didn't answer her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy!" Lucy shouted out happily when they entered Natsu's apartment. Happy seemed to notice right away that it was Lucy who came to visit, since he showed up immediately and waved his _blue_ tail. "I have missed you buddie." Lucy said and picked him up and began to cuddle with him.

"How was your day yesterday?" Lucy asked with Happy in her arms. She smiled at him. Lately, she smiled a lot, Natsu noticed - _not that he was complaining, he loves her smile_.

"Work went well _\- boring, but good..._ \- we had nothing to do, which is good. It means that people are careful. I also talked with Gildarts, next week I'll start on a new schedule. I'm just going to work days now, no evenings and nights for me anymore!" Natsu said and smiled. _She just doesn't know how much I tries to make things work so that I can spend as much time with her as possible_. He thought.

"Oh…" Lucy said and was really surprised. But it made her happy. It was so boring without Natsu. "That is really good Natsu!" She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"So… what did you do yesterday? And while we're at it, what did you and Levy talk about this Sunday?" Natsu said and smirked at her.

"I was in Fairy Tail yesterday." she said.

"Wait… what?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, Evergreen wanted me to meet her husband since I didn't met him when I was there last time with you."

"Yeah, you were sleeping when he left the kitchen." Natsu said.

"Shut up" Lucy said and pouted. He began to laugh. " _Anyway_ … Evergreen wanted me to meet her husband so Levy and I drove to Fairy Tail after work." Lucy said and scratched the back of her head.

"And?" Natsu asked.

"Well… everything was going fine until Lisanna come." Said Lucy uncomfortable.

He sighted "What happened?"

"Levy kind of said something that she shouldn't have." Lucy said.

"Lucy, _just say it_ …" Natsu said.

"I told Levy about you throwing up and all that with Lisanna. And Levy though that she knew about it so she joked about it. When she realized that she didn't know, she became completely cracked and was so ashamed." Lucy said and looked away.

"Wait… you mean that Lisanna knows about that now!?" Natsu said and looked shocked at her.

"Yeah… sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize over. But I don't get why you told Levy about that…" Natsu said and raised an eyebrow.

"I tell Levy everything! She does the same with me! I mean _if_ you tell me something and don't want _others_ to know, then I **won't** tell her of course." said Lucy determined.

"Okay, okay. How did it end then?"

"Well Lisanna was of course surprised, shocked and sad. She said that she wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes again because _she_ makes you sick. But Mira stopped her and told her that she overreacted and that it happened 10 years ago so she shouldn't think about that… then she kind of shouted out that she was still in love with you and Levy tried to change the subject to save her I _guess_. But Lisanna continued to talk about it. In the end did Levy managed to change the subject to my life..." Lucy said and shook her head.

"Oh… okay? What did she say about your life then?" Natsu asked.

"I just told you that Lisanna is in love with you and you ask me what Levy said about my life..." Lucy said confused.

"Yeah? You already told me that she still has feelings for me so I'm not surprised. And I have already told you about my feelings for her. She is my friend, like a sister. Nothing more. So tell me what Levy said about your life."

Lucy sighed. "She talked about my ex-relationships. How unsuccessful they became." She said. " _Well anyway_. Elfman is a good cook, not as good as Mira - but good." She added.

Natsu began to laugh. "Talk about changing the subject. But I have to agree with you Elfman is good but Mira is better."

Lucy smiled at him. "So who do you think is best then? Lisanna?" She asked.

"What? No! Lisanna is as bad as me to cook. She is better with desserts." Natsu said and laughed lightly.

"So who is best then?" Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. If you had asked me before I had tasted your food I would have said Mira, but now I can't decide which of you who is the best."

"You think I'm a good cook?" Lucy asked surprised with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. I love your food." Natsu said and smiled back at her. Lucy walked up to him and kissed his cheek and then ran into the kitchen with Happy in her arms.

"I will cook something **really** good to you, Natsu." she screamed so he heard it out in the living room. "You are not allowed to come in here until I'm finished! Find a movie we can watch in the meantime."

 _Did she just kiss me?_

 _What was it that I should do again?_ _Oh right! Movie_. _I'll choose a horror movie_ , thought Natsu and smiled. _Perfect_!

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"Looks tasty Lucy." Said Natsu when he entered the kitchen. She just smiled at him _. It's like a wife that cooking dinner to her husband when he comes home from work_ , Lucy thought and blushed. "Damn Lucy! This is really good!" said Natsu with his mouth full of food.

"Thank you" said Lucy and smiled big.

During the rest of the dinner, they sat in silence - _it was that good_ \- but none of them could stop smiling. Everything was perfect. Both sat a wished that this could became a daily thing. They two together like this.

* * *

"Movie time!" Natsu said happily when they were finished in the kitchen.

"What are we going to watch?" Lucy asked when she entered the living room.

"This" said Natsu, holding up a movie in front of her.

Lucy looked at the movie and read its name. ' **The driver** '. "What kind of movie is this?" Lucy asked uncertain.

"It's a horror movie!" said Natsu and smiled.

"Hell no Natsu! I'm not watching a horror movie!" shouted Lucy out.

"Why not? Are you afraid?" he asked cocky.

"No." she lied.

"Then let's watch it!" he said and went to the TV.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well, it was a good movie!" Natsu said and smiled big.

"No it wasn't!" Lucy murmured.

"You can't say anything Lucy, because you didn't even look! Is my chest _that_ tempting?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up. I didn't watch because it was horrible!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, come on. It wasn't _that_ bad." He said and felt kind of like the bad guy now.

"It was! I'm not going to dare to take a taxi home now!" she said and continued to pout.

"You are not going to take a taxi Lucy. I'm going to drive you home." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"But it is not fair to you! You are already home, so you should not have to take me home!" Lucy said.

"But I want to." He said and went to grab the keys to the car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lucy..." Natsu said when they were in the car. She hummed as an answer. "I'm sorry about the movie. I shouldn't have chosen it."

"It's okay. I just don't like horror movies. I let you choose so I can't be angry at you." she said and smiled lightly at him.

"Still… you told me that you didn't want to watch it and I didn't listen."

She smiled bigger at him. "You are the nicest guy that exist." She said and made him blush.

"Shut up." He murmured. She just giggled at him. "By the way, Lucy. I wonder if you want to meet my sister."

"I have already met your sister. You know that." She said and looked confused at him. He sighed.

"No. I mean, do you want to meet my sister as my _friend_. She doesn't know that we know each other. It would be fun to surprise her."

"Oh, you mean like that. Yes it would be fun to meet your sister again." She said and smiled at him.

"Good. What do you say about Friday night?" he asked her.

"Hmmm… I think Saturday is better. We can prepare a good dinner to her and we will have time to just hang out before she comes." She said and smiled again.

"Perfect! Then I call her tomorrow and ask her if she can. If Romeo isn't working he can come too." He said and smiled back at her.

"Sound good to me. Then I show up early on Saturday." Lucy said and noticed that they were at Levy's place already.

"I text you tomorrow and tell you what she answers."

She nodded at him. "Good night Lucy." Natsu said when she opened the door.

"Good night to you too Natsu. _Drive carefully_." She said and walked inside the apartment.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you thought about this chapter :)  
See you all next Saturday!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!  
I hope you will like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hey_ _Wendy! It_ _was_ _a_ _while ago_ _."_

 _"Hey brother_ _._ _Yes_ _, it_ _really was_ _. Has_ _something happened_ _?"_

 _"No, no... I_ _was_ _just_ _wondering if you would_ _come over to_ _dinner_ _on_ _Saturday_ _?"_

 _"Okay, Natsu,_ _spit_ _it_ _out_ _._ _What_ _is going on?_ _You_ _never_ _invite me_ _over to_ _dinner_ _..."_

 _"Okay, okay... I_ _have_ _a_ _surprise_ _for_ _you_ _. So I_ _hope you're free_ _on_ _Saturday_ _and_ _are interested_ _in coming."_

 _"Okay. Is Romeo_ _welcome_ _?"_

 _"Of course_ _!_ _Thought he worked_ _,_ _since_ _it's_ _the weekend,_ _but he_ _is_ _welcome_ _to come."_

 _"Okay._ _When should we_ _be_ _there_ _?"_

 _"You can_ _come at_ _six o'clock_ _!"_

 _"Okay._ _See you_ _on_ _Saturday_ _."_

 _"Yep_ _. Bye!"_

 _"Bye."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

Natsu woke up at noon. It was damn nice to sleep out for once.

"Good morning Happy. Here's your breakfast." Natsu said and gave the cat his food. He was going and fix something to himself when he heard someone knock on the door. He pulled on a sweater that he apparently had thrown on the couch the day before and went and opened the door.

"Lucy?" he asked surprised. There stood Lucy with a bag in her hands. He opened the door more and let her in. She put down her bag when she was inside.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" he asked confused.

"That I was coming early today…" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh." Damn, now he remembered that Lucy had said that she was coming over early so they could hang out before Wendy and Romeo is coming. "Sorry Lucy. I forgot." He said.

"Of course you did." She said and sighed. "Well, what are we going to eat tonight? Anything planned for tonight?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to decide that…" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Natsu! It's your guests! How can you not have planned anything!?"

"I told you I thought you were going to decide that." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Go get dressed." She said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"We are going to shop."

"Hell no!" he said and shook his head.

"Go and get dressed. **Now**." Lucy said and pointed at his bedroom. "If you do, then I will make you something when we is back."

He pouted at her, but did as she said.

"Happy now?" he said when he was outside again.

She nodded at him and smiled. "You know Lucy… I don't like shopping." He confessed.

"Silly! We are going to shop food. How else are we able to treat your sister to dinner tonight?" she said and giggled at him.

"Oh." He said and smiled at her. "Then let's go!"

She smiled back at him as they left the apartment.

* * *

"Lucy, hurry! I'm dying here." Said Natsu while his stomach cried for food.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. Your food is ready now." she said and smiled at him. She had fried eggs and bacon for him. His mouth started watering at the sight of his food.

"Natsu?" she started. He hummed in response, telling her that he was listening. "In a month it's the July 7th. Do you and Wendy do something special during that day?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not really. I usually lock myself in the apartment and do nothing at all. Wendy was the same before she and Romeo became a couple. Now they go to the graves together, and as long as she wants to do that, I will not stop her. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to know if I was the only one to stay home that day to do nothing." she said and began to play with her hair.

He smiled at her. "Is you asking me if I want to do _nothing_ together with you?"

She blushed hard. "I guess I am." she said and looked away.

He smiled even bigger now. "Sure, but only if you tell me when your birthday is." He said playfully.

She looked confused at him. "My birthday… why?" she asked.

"Why not? You haven't told me before so I'm asking you now." He said.

"Okay, I will tell you but only if you tell me yours first." She said and smiled at him.

"Sure." He said and smiled big again. "My birthday is the 10th August. Yours?"

"My birthday is the 1th July." she said in a blank voice.

"And why do you sound like you hate that _so_ much?" he asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"I used to spend my birthday with my parents and when they died everything felt just wrong. I guess I miss them and when my birthday is coming I always remember all good we used to do. That's why I don't like my birthday." She said and looked down.

"Hey…" he said, lifting her chin so she looked at him. "I know it's hard. But I know that your parents want you to be happy, and your birthday is the day you should be really happy. You should remember your parents - _yes_ \- but remember them with a smile on your face and make them proud. Because I know they are watching us." He said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Natsu. It means a lot." She said and smiled back at him.

"So... what do you want for your birthday?" He said and smiled bigger at her.

"What? No! Nothing, absolutely nothing!" she said and flapped her arms in protest.

"Ah, come on. I'm going to give you something, so you better tell me what you want."

"Natsu! You are horrible." She said and pouted.

He didn't answer her, but continued to smile at her.

"Okay! I don't what anything, okay! But I want to spend my birthday with you. Let that be my gift!" she said and looked away.

"Was that so hard?" he said and continued to smile.

She didn't answer him, but walked out of the room.

"Lucy?" he asked and looked confused as she left the room. He walked after her and found her in the living room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just..." she sighed. "I just want to spend my birthday with you here. No _talking_ about that it's my birthday. Just a normal day. Because my normal days are the ones that makes me happy." She said and looked down.

"I would love that Lucy." He said.

She looked up and saw that he was smiling bright at her.

She ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. "Thank you Natsu."

He laughed brightly. "No problem... By the way, what do you have in that bag?" he said and pointed at the bag she had with her when she entered at noon.

"Ah, clothes." She answered and smiled.

"Clothes?"

"Yes. You don't expect me to wear this tonight do you?" she said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently not." He answered and shook his head.

* * *

"Wendy should be here any second now." Natsu said and sneak looked at Lucy. She wore a dress that showed off her back. Natsu really wanted to take it off her, but he bit his lip. Wendy is on the way, he must behave.

"Shall I stay in the kitchen until you call me, or how should we do?" she asked him as she turned around.

"I guess that will work."

"And whatever you do, don't say my name. Tell them I want to introduce myself, or something." Lucy said.

"Right."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu?" he heard Wendy call from the living room.

"Well I see you later." He said to Lucy and left the kitchen.

"Natsu! Where is she!?" Wendy said and looked around the apartment.

Natsu looked confused at her. "Hello to you too, Wendy."

"Hello." She said fast and looked around again.

"Sorry about that." Romeo said as he entered the living room.

"What is wrong with her?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. When she came into the apartment, she became totally crazy."

"Natsu! I saw female shoes at the front door and a jacket that does not belong to a man. So I'm asking where is she!?" Wendy said firmly.

"Surprise?"

"OMG! Natsu you are having a woman in your apartment! Is she your girlfriend? Why haven't you told me that you are seeing someone!?"

"Calm down, Wendy. Yes there is a woman in my apartment. But no, she is not my girlfriend. _At least not yet_. So don't ask her questions about us. I really like her and I don't want to lose her." Natsu said.

"What's her name?" Wendy asked happily.

"I promised her that she is going to introduce herself."

"When?"

Natsu laughed lightly at her. "Someone is eager." He said and smiled.

"Of course! You are having a woman in your apartment. It has never happened before." Wendy said. Romeo just stood there and smiled at his girlfriend. It was a long time ago he saw her this eager.

"Okay. I will tell her she can come out." Natsu said and walked closer to the kitchen. "You can come out now." He shouted.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Out walked Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Wendy, it was a long time ago." She said.

"It's you!" Wendy said and pointed at her. She looked at Natsu and then back at Lucy. "Your name was… oh! What was your name again! ... Don't tell me! Ah, _Lucy_ was it, right?"

Lucy smiled at her and nodded at her.

"Wendy… who is she?" Romeo asked confused.

"Ah! Romeo this is Lucy. Lucy this is my boyfriend Romeo." Wendy said.

"Hello Romeo. I guess I should explain how I know Natsu and Wendy." Lucy said and smiled at him.

"Well it would help." He answered confused.

"I meet Natsu a couple months ago, _except I don't remember it_. You see, Natsu saved my life from a fire. I was sleeping and when I woke up I was in the hospital. Wendy was my doctor and she overheard when I was talking to my best friend. I wanted to thank the person that saved my life. And Wendy suggested to give him lunch. I listened and that's how Natsu and I got to know each other."

"Oh… wait, are you the girl who is down at the fire station so often?" Romeo asked.

"I guess I am. How so?" Lucy answered.

"OMG. This is weird. My dad works there and he has talked about you." said Romeo unpleasant.

"Your dad is Macao. Right?"

"Yeah."

"What have he said?" Lucy asked.

"That you should open your eyes and see that he is the man of your dreams." He said and shook his head. "I'm sorry. He is a real perv."

"Oh… I'm not so interested in _older_ men." Lucy said gently.

"You should not take him seriously. He is and old perv, that thinks that younger women would like to have him. But he is dead wrong."

Lucy laughed lightly and smiled. "Well let's talk about something else. Are you two hungry? The food is ready for you."

"I don't know about you two. But I'm starving." Natsu said and walked past them and entered the kitchen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I hope you will like it. It is a recipe my mom used to make when I was a kid." Lucy said as she served the food. "It's a chicken gratin with rice."

"Looks good, Lucy." Said Wendy and saw that Natsu already ate with good appetite.

"Taste good too, as usual Lucy." Natsu said with food in his mouth.

"Thanks." Lucy said and smiled.

The rest of the dinner was spent quietly. Because everyone enjoyed Lucy's good food.

When the dinner was over, Lucy took care of the dishes. Wendy stayed with her in the kitchen and helped her, and they got to know each other better. Natsu looked at them and smiled. He took Romeo out from the kitchen and when they were in the living room did Natsu gave Romeo a warning.

"Romeo, if you see your father with a bruise for a few days so do you not need to be worried." Natsu said, patting his shoulder.

Romeo looked shocked at him. But quickly realized what it was about. "I should never had said that to you. Don't take him seriously, you know how he is. And it's kind of clear that Lucy has a thing for you Natsu."

Natsu blushed at his words. "I'm going to talk with him on Monday but if he says something that I don't like, he will regret it."

 **.**

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lucy in the doorway.

"Not much." Said Natsu and smiled at her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. It looked like she interrupted something big. She wrote down mentally that she will try to force Natsu to tell her what it is about.

She noticed that Wendy watched Romeo with a facial expression that said _'you tell me what it was about when we get home, or else_.'

 _Wendy has probably more chance to find out what it is about, than me._ Thought Lucy.

I guess it's time for us to go home." said Wendy and looked at the clock. "Romeo must work tomorrow."

Lucy followed them to the door.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Natsu asked her.

"Wendy said that I can go with them." Lucy said and smiled at him.

"But I can drive you home later." said Natsu.

"No you can't. You have been drinking, so you are not going to drive anywhere." said Lucy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But…"

"No but's. I see you later. Good night Natsu" she said and hugged him.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.  
See you all next Saturday!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!_  
 _Hope you will like it!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN'**

"Natsu." he heard someone say. He looked up and saw that it was Mira that was talking to him.

"What is it Mira?" he asked her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been trying to get through to you for 5 minutes. You have been spacing out. Something on your mind?" she asked uneasily.

"No. Just thinking." He said and hit his head on the bar counter.

"About what? Something I can help you with?"

"Lucy's birthday is this Sunday and I don't know what to give her." Natsu said with his head still down on the bar counter.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Maybe I can help you with that? I'm a girl after all."

"Really?" he said and raised his head from the bar counter.

"Yes. Do you have something in mind? I mean do you know what she likes?"

"I don't know what to give her, or I shouldn't be here sulking about not finding her something. But I want to give her something that shows her how much she means to me." he said and scratched the back of his head. "But I don't want to give her something too big, because I know she will be angry at me if I do."

"Then I know the perfect gift to her." Mira said and smiled big at him. "I know she will love it, and that it's from you will make her love it more."

"Oh, tell me!" he said excitedly.

"I can show you it. When are you free next time?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect! I need a break from work anyway. When can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"I will pick you up at 10am." Natsu said.

"Oh, so early. I wanted to sleep for at least one morning." Mira said and pouted.

"10am or I have to go alone. Lucy is having lunch at 12 so I need to be done before that incase she decide to eat out with Levy."

She sighed. "Okay. I will be ready at 10am. Maybe you should head home and get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Really? How much is the clock?" Natsu asked surprised.

"The time is 11pm"

"What!? Where did the time go?" he said more to himself.

Mira laughed lightly. "I guess you have been in your own thoughts longer than you thought."

Natsu laughed too. "Yeah I guess you are right. See you tomorrow Mira." Natsu said and left.

* * *

"Good morning Natsu." Mira said when Natsu showed up at Fairy Tail the next morning.

"Morning Mira. Ready?"

"Natsu!" he heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around and found Lisanna standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked happily.

"Ah, hello Lisanna. I'm here to pick Mira up. She is going to help me with something." He said as he waved at her.

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Lisanna. I told you yesterday, that I'm not going to be in restaurant for a couple hours." Mira said and sat in the car.

"What is she going to help you with?" she asked gently.

Natsu began to smile big and she blushed at the sight. "She is going to help me find a birthday gift to Lucy." He said happily.

"Oh, I see. Have fun then." She said and smiled at him. He could see that her smile was forced but decided to ignore it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well, Mira. Where are we going?" Natsu asked when they had left the parking lot.

"There is a jewel store pretty close here. I used to go there all the time when I was still in school. Their jewelry is so beautiful." She said happily. "But I hasn't had time to go there since I started up Fairy Tail." She added with a sigh.

"You want me to give her jewelry?" he asked panicked.

"Yes. Is that something wrong with that?" she asked surprised.

"Mira… you are not trying to trick me into buying an engagement ring or something like that, right?" He said unsure.

She burst out in laughter. "No Natsu, I'm not trying to trick you to buy an engagement ring." She said when she finally had stopped to laugh.

"Oh. Good."

"But I want you to buy her a necklace. I saw in the paper last week about a necklace that I know will suit her perfectly. I have seen that she always wears star earrings so I was thinking that she maybe should get something that is very much _you_." she said and smiled.

"Oh, and what is very much _me_ then?" he asked.

"You will see." She said and smiled bigger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, there it is! Turn in here Natsu."

He did as she said and was now face to face with the store. It was a small store but it looked to be a good place to buy jewelry at. _Well, what to expect? It's a jewel store after all_...

"Welcome to my st- Ah! Mirajane! It was so long ago! How are you dear?" said the old woman inside the store. She was short and her hair was grey from age.

"Oh, Hilda! It's so nice to see you again! I'm fine." Mira said and smiled at her.

Hilda smiled back at her. "And who is this young man? Is he yours my dear?" she asked Mira.

Mira began to laugh lightly. "No. This is my friend. He is here to buy something to the girl he likes. Her birthday is in a few days and he needs help." Mira explained.

"Oh, then you have come to the right place young man." Hilda said and smiled at Natsu.

"I thought of the new jewel that came out a week ago. You know, the firestone." Mira said as she looked at all the jewelry.

"It's expensive, but a very nice gift to someone you like." said Hilda and went behind the counter and picked up the various firestones.

Natsu walked up to her and looked at the stones. They were cool but not _fire_. They had the wrong color, at least in his taste. Fire is fire.

"As you see young man there are different colors on the stones, and girls like colors. This one is pink/white, this one is blue/silver and this one is green/yellow. This ones are the most popular ones. I have this as well." she said, and picked up a box which she opened. "This one is the most unusual and most expensive of the stones. It really looks like a flame. It's red/gold."

Natsu didn't need to look twice at the stone, he knew that Lucy was going to love it. "I take it."

"The red/gold one?" Hilda asked.

"Yes."

"You most really love this girl, or you are just rich." She said and laughed lightly.

"Both." He said and blinked at her.

"So what jewelry would you do to her? A ring?" she asked.

"No, I want a necklace."

"And I suppose that you want the chain to be of gold." She said and smiled at him.

"Yes it would be perfect." He said and smiled back at her. "Though, I don't want it to be too big. She will kill me if it is." He added and laughed.

"I will make sure she loves it. When do you need the necklace done?"

"Her birthday is this Sunday. But she is going to be at my place at Saturday, so it needs to be done by then." Natsu said.

"Perfect! You have a necklace finished here on Saturday." she said and shook his hand.

"Thank you." he said and smiled at her.

"No, _thank you_. Thanks to you I was able to see dear Mirajane again." She said and smiled back at him.

* * *

"Natsu." Mira said, when they were back at Fairy Tail.

"Yes?"

"Have you and Macao been in a fight recently?" she asked carefully.

"Why do you ask?" he answered her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you barely talk anymore, and every time you both are here he gives you strange looks." She said confused.

"Well we had a chat a while ago." He said firmly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Lucy."

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Yeah." He answered her.

"May I ask what it was about?"

"Well Romeo and Wendy was at my place a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to surprise Wendy with Lucy and that's when Romeo told me - _no_ \- us something. So I had a talk with Macao about it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey Macao! Can I talk with you?" Natsu asked._

" _Sure kid!" Macao answered._

" _Alone."_

 _They went outside of the building._

" _So Natsu, what do you want to talk about?" Macao asked._

" _Lucy." Was Natsu's only response._

" _What's about Lucy?"_

" _Well you consider yourself her dream guy apparently." Natsu said firmly._

" _Wait! Who told you that?" Macao asked in horror._

" _Your son."_

" _Damn. Can't even trust your own son." He muttered._

" _If I hear you say anything like that again you will pay for it." Said Natsu angry._

" _It's not like you own her or something. She is not even your girlfriend!" Macao said and crossed his arms over his chest._

" _No she isn't, but I love her." Natsu said, fighting the urge to hit him._

" _So what? There is a lot of people that loves someone that doesn't love them back." Macao answered._

" _You don't have to sound like I have the same problem in my life that you ha_ v _e." Natsu said firmly. "And if Lucy doesn't love me I'm okay with that. She is my friend and I will do everything to make sure she is happy and safe from old pervs like you."_

" _Hey! There is nothing wrong with thinking young women are beautiful." Macao shouted._

" _Yes it is, if the women thinks it's disgusting." Natsu said and turned around to head inside the building again. "And Macao… if I ever hear you say anything about my sister, you are dead." He added and opened the door._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Natsu! You shouldn't take Macao seriously." Mira said and smiled at him.

"He's an old perv! I don't like that he is looking at Lucy like that. It makes me want to hit him!" he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu there will always be someone that will look at Lucy _like that_ , but that doesn't give you the right to hit them." Mira told him.

"Doesn't help Mira."

"And Natsu. Macao doesn't look at Wendy like that. She is his son's girlfriend and he wouldn't do something that will lead to him to lose Romeo. And he knows that you will kill him if he does. But Lucy is not your girlfriend - _yet_ \- and she is not someone's family either. But I _think_ he understands your warning."

"For his one sake, _yes_! I swear if I see him ogle at her again I will hit him."

Mira giggled at him. "Ah, Natsu you are so sweet when you are overprotective." She said and smiled. He could see in her eyes that she was in her little dream world. Because he heard her mumble something about 'pink haired babies with brown eyes'.

He sighed and shook his head. The women he grew up with was crazy, _completely_ crazy…

* * *

 _Here it is! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! :)_  
 _See you next Saturday!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter :)  
Hope you will like it!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWELVE'**

It was finally Saturday and Natsu was on his way to the store to pick up the necklace that Hilda had promised that was going to be finished.

He didn't have to worry about that Lucy would figure out his plans for her since she was busy with work all week. It was lonely and quiet but he had decided that he would give Lucy the best birthday so she could finally move on from her past, and instead look back with a smile on her face.

"I hope it is finished now." he murmured to himself as he stood outside the store.

"Welcome to my store." Hilda said and turned around. "Ah, it's you." she added and smiled at him.

"Hello. Is the necklace finished?" he asked her hopefully.

"Of course dear!" she said and left the room.

He stood there, waiting for maybe five minutes.

"Ah here it is." She said when she came back to the room. She walked up to the counter and put down a black box. She opened it and took up the necklace so Natsu could look at it. He was actually really impressed.

"Wow. It looks perfect!" he said cheerfully.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that dear." Hilda answered and smiled at him. "I hope your woman will love it."

He blushed at her words. "Actually, she isn't my woman, at least not yet." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"It will change as fast as you give her the necklace. Trust me." She said and blinked at him.

He smiled big at her. "I hope you are right."

* * *

"Natsu!" he heard Lucy shout happily when he parked the car outside Levy's apartment.

"Hello Lucy." He said as he opened the car door.

"You are late." She said and pouted.

"Am I?" he asked confused.

She hummed as response.

He smiled at her. "Sorry, a lot of traffic on the way here."

"I see." She said and nodded. "Let's go, Happy is waiting!" she added excitedly.

He laughed lightly at her, but couldn't help but to smile - Lucy and her love for his cat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"There was not so much traffic Natsu, as you said it was." Lucy said and raised an eyebrow, when they stood outside Natsu's apartment.

"It can actually change you know." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm not. Why should I?" he asked confused and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay. I trust you," she said and smiled at him.

He shook his head and opened the door.

They were met by Happy that stood just inside the door. He stood and wagged his tail and looked very _happy_ when he saw that it was Lucy who came to visit.

"Happy!" Lucy said happily and lifted him up. "You are my lovely cat, yes you are." She added and scratched him behind his ears.

"Your lovely cat? Last I checked, he was my cat." Natsu said, but was ignored by both Lucy and Happy. "Okay, bullying is not allowed in my apartment." he added.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled bright at him. She then went further into the apartment with Happy in her arms, until she was in the living room. Natsu followed her.

"Do you want to know something Natsu?" she asked as she sat on the sofa.

"What?" he answered confused.

She smiled big at him. "They will begin to build the apartments next month!" she said overjoyed.

"Oh, really?" he said and smiled back at her.

"Yes! We who lived there will get to choose apartments first. But I know that some that lived there has already found new apartments, so there will be new people moving in there." She said happily. "Maybe I take Happy with me." She added playfully.

He laughed at her. "If you take Happy, you have to take me too." Natsu said and blinked at her.

"Maybe I will." She whispered and looked away.

* * *

 _Evening._

"Let's watch a movie Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Okay, choose one then." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled big at him and showed up ' **Cinderella** '. "Let's watch this!"

"Okay." It was only fair to let her choose since the horror movie he chose a while ago.

The movie was so boring, that Natsu almost fell asleep. But Lucy was watching the movie with big eyes and a smile on her face through the whole movie. So Natsu smiled too.

"Ah! It was so wonderful!" said Lucy after the movie was over. "What if every girl could get that happy ending. And the kiss! So sweet!" she added and you could almost see hearts in her eyes.

Natsu snorted.

Lucy looked at him confused. "What?" she asked and blushed.

"You call **that** a kiss?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah. It's a movie so it's supposed to be sweet." she said shyly.

He didn't even think. All his mind said was to show her what a real kiss was. So he leaned closer to her. He looked her deep into her eyes, looking if she wanted this as much as him. He didn't see her moving away, instead she leaned closer to him as well.

The last he saw was that she closed her eyes. He was so close to her that he could almost taste her in the air. Just a few millimeters and their lips would finally meet.

 _Then the phone called…_

* * *

 _Ah! ;D so close!  
Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!  
 **And for you who reads 'A New Life' you can expect a new chapter soon! :D**_

 _See you all next Saturday!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter.  
I hope you will like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN'**

They tore themselves away from each other as someone burnt them when the phone called. Natsu murmured a curse as he threw himself at the phone.

It must be something _very_ , **very** important or he will kill the person who calls him _**now**_ of all times.

"Yes?" he said angrily.

" _Hello Natsu. It's me, Cana. I hope I'm not disturbing."_

"No, it's okay." he said firmly. **Hell yeah you disturbing!** He thought angrily.

" _Lucy is there isn't she..." Cana said and sighed._

"Yeah."

" _Sorry. I_ _know you don't work evenings_ _or_ _even_ _weekends_ _any longer_ _._ _But_ _Gildarts_ _commanded me_ _to call in_ _everyone. There is a fire and it's a big one. We need everyone."_

"I see. Text me the address and tell Erza to bring my things with her. I will see them there." Natsu said and hung up.

His phone made a sound telling him that Cana has sent him the address.

"I guess I should grab a taxi and go home." Lucy said when he turned around.

He looked confused at her. "You don't need to do that." He said.

"But you need to work."

"Yes. And I will be home again so stay. It will make me feel better. And Happy doesn't have to be alone."

"Okay. I stay. But Natsu, please be careful." She said and hugged him.

"I will." He said and hugged her back. When she released him, he smiled at her. "See you soon." He added and left the apartment.

* * *

After Natsu left, Lucy got an uncomfortable feeling in her whole body. She couldn't sit still and went back and forth with Happy in her arms.

"I have a bad feeling about this Happy." She said and scratched him behind his ears. He meowed at her.

After a time, which felt like an eternity, she sat down to watch TV while she was waiting for Natsu to come home. What she saw on the screen was the worst she had ever seen. The news warned of the fire, but it was not the fire that took her breath away…

On the screen, she saw two men who were trapped inside the building, and one of them was her favorite person - Natsu.

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

 _I love you Natsu._

* * *

Everything has gone wrong since he put his foot there.

First they got message that there was still more people left inside the building. So Natsu and another guy - someone he never met before - were sent inside the building to look for survivors. When they had been looking in almost the entire building they got the message of the others outside that the building was empty and that they needed to get out of there. And it was then _**hell**_ started...

Now he is trapped inside a burning room with a stranger who just whine…

The man he is trapped with, whines that he doesn't deserve to die like this, and that he is married and has children _. Well old man, no one deserve to die in a damn fire. So shut up before I hit you._ Natsu thought.

Natsu tries to close his ears so that he doesn't need to listen to the whiner. He tries to find a way to get out of there. He tries not to think about Lucy, but she is the only thing that makes him try harder to get out of there. He is **not** going to die tonight!

There is so much that he hasn't told Lucy yet. She still doesn't know that he loves her. He is not going to die before he has the chance to tell her! He _can't_ die, he will hurt her _**so**_ much.

But everything is getting warmer, it's harder to see. It's harder to hear. And the only thing he can think about is Lucy.

 _I love you Lucy._

* * *

"Get them out from here!" he heard a familiar voice said.

He felt how they tore and pulled at him to get him out of the fire as fast as they could. He wanted to tell them to stop, that he can walk by himself but it was like his voice had disappeared.

When they were outside they pulled the mask away so that he could breathe pure oxygen again. He was down on the cold ground and for the first time in his life it felt good.

Then he heard his sister call his name. He turned around and saw her in Romeos arms, she was crying. Damn he hates when she cries. When she saw that he looked at her she tore herself from Romeo's arms and ran towards him.

"Natsu!"

"Hi Wendy. Sorry that I made you worried." He said and was happy that his voice was back.

She threw herself in his arms and hugged him hard.

"Don't ever make me this worried again. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have too much that I haven't done yet. I need to go home. Lucy is waiting." He answered.

"Natsu, you need to see a doctor. I can call Lucy and tell her you are okay, and ...-"

"No. I'm going home." Natsu said and rose up. Leaving Wendy on the cold ground. She looked shocked.

"Natsu." Wendy tried again. "Please let me take you to a doctor."

"Wendy… you are a doctor and you are going to send me home."

She looked even more shocked now.

"I don't have the right to decide that." Wendy whispered.

"Wendy, whatever you or anyone else say, I'm going home." Natsu said and began to walk towards his car.

"And where do you think you are going?" he heard Erza said behind him.

He didn't even turn around to look at her. "Home."

"You are not going to drive in your condition." she said, and stopped him by pulling at his shoulder.

He turned around and pushed away her hand. "I'm going home and no one can stop me."

She looked shocked at him. "I'm not letting you drive in your condition Natsu! Forget about it."

"Then I drive him home."

They turned to the right to see Jellal standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jellal?" Erza asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Erza, I would have done the same thing if it was me inside the building. He wants to go home. See Lucy, and if I know him well enough, he has something he wants to tell her."

"And how are you going to come home after you dropped him of then?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You, of course." He said and smiled at her. And she knew that she had lost this _fight_.

She sighed. "I will drive him home. You take our car and drive after us." Erza said and pulled Natsu toward his car.

"Thanks Erza."

"Don't thank me. If you feel the least bit dizzy, nausea, you call the hospital right away! Is that clear!?"

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said and did salute to her.

* * *

"Want me to help you in?" Erza asked when they were outside Natsu's apartment building.

"No, you don't need that. Thanks for driving me home Erza. It means a lot."

"It's not me you should thank, if it was up to me I would have sent you to the hospital." She said and shook her head.

"Right." He said quickly. "Well say thanks to Jellal for me. Bye." He added and went inside.

He ran up the stairs, just to come to Lucy as soon as possible.

He was finally outside his apartment. He opened the door and found Lucy sitting in the sofa, she sat and hugged her legs, as if it were the only thing that made her remained intact.

When he closed the door she turned her head around and he saw the tears on her face. Damn it, she must have seen it on the news.

"Natsu?" she whispered and left the sofa. He was just about to answer her when she began to touch him. First his hands, then his arms, his chest. Then her fingers caressed his cheeks. "You're here." She said as her fingers still touched his face.

"Yeah. I'm here." He said and put his hand over hers.

She began to cry again and threw herself in his arms. He hugged her hard, he didn't want to let her go.

"I was so afraid that I never going to see you again." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back.

"Natsu. There is something I need to tell you." she said and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I have something I need to tell you too." He said and kissed her forehead.

" **I love you."** they said at the same time.

Word turned them to act.

 _Kisses._

 _Touches._

Soon their clothes was on the floor.

 _That night they made love for the first time._

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think about this chapter! :)_

This will be the last update for this year! _  
_ _If you want to read something about Christmas, then I have written "Merry Christmas?" :)_

 ** _I hope you all will have a nice and loving Christmas with your loved ones._**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm back!  
_ _I hope everyone had a nice ending of the year and that this year started well!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN'**

When Lucy woke up she was _really_ happy. Because _she_ was cuddling _with_ Natsu.

She looked at him, he looked so peaceful. She was truly the luckiest person ever!

Her happy place is here with him, but she needs to leave that place…

 _Because she needs to pee…_

When she was on her way to the bathroom she saw her phone in the living room. It was blinking. She took it with her and entered the bathroom. She had three unread messages.

Two of them were from Mira and one was from Levy where she sent her a _happy birthday._

Mira's messages, however, was different. In the first, she wondered how Natsu felt now. In the second, she wrote and asked if Lucy could take Natsu to Fairy Tail during the day. Everyone was worried about him after what happened the day before.

She sent a fast response to Levy where she thanked her.

She also sent a response to Mira, where she promised her that she is going to bring Natsu there as soon as he wakes up, because he is still sleeping.

She then left the bathroom and threw her phone on the sofa in the living room and then tipped on her toes back to the bedroom, where Natsu was still sleeping. She smiled and snuggled under the covers again where she began to cuddle with Natsu again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

An hour later Natsu finally decided to wake up.

He woke up with a smile on his face because the most beautiful woman was lying next to him with her own smile.

"Morning." She murmured.

"Morning." He answered her and smiled bigger at her. Damn he is the luckiest man on earth.

She giggled at him and smiled bright at him.

"Does this mean that you are my girlfriend now?" he asked her with a smile that was even bigger than before.

"What made you think that?" she answered with a smirk.

"But we had _sex_ yesterday!" he shouted out embarrassed.

"Oh, Natsu. People have sex all the time, it doesn't mean they are together. It's something you have to _ask_." Lucy said and tried to hide her blush.

Natsu tore off the covers and sat down on his knees before her. Lucy really tried to keep her eyes on his face but it was difficult given that he sat in front of her…

 **Completely**

 **Naked**

It _looked_ like he was going to propose to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You are the only woman I ever loved and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. **Do you want to be my girlfriend**?"

"Natsu!" she said and threw herself at him. "I will love to be your girlfriend!" she added and kissed him sweetly.

"Really?" he asked and lit up like the sun.

She nodded at him.

"Just so you know, I started counting yesterday." he said, wiping hair from her face.

She smiled big at him. "Me too."

* * *

"We should go up." whispered Lucy when Natsu kissed her neck.

He hummed in reply, but continued to kiss her.

"Natsu!" she laughed. "It tickles."

"Really, then I'll continue." He said with a smirk.

"Natsu! We really need to go up now." She said and pushed him away lightly.

"Why? It's your birthday – _happy birthday by the way_ \- and you wanted to spend it here with me. So why can't we spend it _here_?" he said and kissed her neck again.

"Thank you." she said and blushed. "I would love to do what you are saying but I promised Mira to take you over to Fairy Tail, everyone is worried about you."

He sighed. "You are kidding..."

"No, I'm not. So go and take a shower _mister_. I will make breakfast."

"Why can't you join me?" he said and sat up.

"Because we will never leave if I do that."

He smirked at her. "Well that's the point."

She pointed at the door. "I don't want to get killed by Mira."

He jumped down from the bed and smiled one last time at her before he started go toward the door.

It was then she noticed something she hadn't noticed before on Natsu.

Natsu has a large tattoo on his right shoulder blade. _A big red dragon_.

"Nice tattoo." said Lucy, surprised. "I didn't know you had one."

He turned around and looked at her than he scratched the back of his head. "I did that after my parents died. Me and Igneel loved dragons so it felt right to do it."

She smiled at him.

"Is it okay?" he asked her uncertain.

"What do you mean?" she answered confused.

"I mean, is it okay that I have a tattoo?" he asked her again.

She looked shocked at him. "Of course Natsu! That is nothing I decide. If you like your tattoo, then there is nothing more to talk about. Especially since it's a memory of your father." She answered and smiled at him. "Now, hurry up in the shower so we can eat."

He smiled big at her and left the room.

She also smiled and dressed in her old clothes from the day before. _Yuk_ , she can't wait until she can put on new, fresh clothes.

When Natsu was out of the shower, they ate their breakfast pretty fast. Then they drove to Levy's apartment.

Once they were inside they noticed that Levy was not home. Lucy didn't give herself time to wonder where she could be, she took new, fresh clothes and hurried herself in her shower. Never will she set her foot in Fairy Tail without showered.

They had just entered the car again and was just going to drive to Fairy Tail when Natsu froze.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

He looked panicked at her. "Lucy, yesterday we didn't use protection."

She giggled at him.

"Lucy, I'm serious! It's not that I don't want to have children with you, but we are young and we have just started with all… _this_. I don't want to tell our children that they came just because I forgot the condom!"

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy said between her giggle. "I'm on the pill so we are safe, for now at least. But in the future perhaps we should use it."

"Oh." Was his response, and he calmed down pretty fast after that.

She smiled at him. "Shall we drive? Mira will not be happy if we are later than we already are."

"One more thing." Natsu said and smiled back at her.

"What is it now?" she asked.

He took out her birthday present. "Happy birthday Lucy."

"Natsu?" she asked confused. "I told you not to buy me anything." She added and blushed.

"Yeah, you did and I didn't listen. Open it."

She opened the package and saw the necklace. She almost started crying.

"Natsu. I don't know what to say. It is so beautiful! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really. But the price is not the most important thing right?" he said and smiled at her.

She turned around and pulled her hair out from the way. "Help me put it on."

"Do you like it?" he asked when it was on her.

" _No_ , I love it." She answered and kissed him lightly. "Let's go. I want to show everyone this." She added and smiled big at him.

"Yes sir." said Natsu and began to drove.

* * *

When they arrived at Fairy Tail were a few of their closest friends outside waiting for them.

Lisanna was the first to run towards them and threw herself in Natsu's arms.

"I was so worried!" she whispered in his ear.

Natsu himself stood as frozen. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to be rude and push her away, but having her in his arms didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Give the guy some breathing room." said Gray, patting her lightly on the back.

It was as Lisanna then realized what she was doing. She let go of him and blushed. Natsu himself took Lucy's hand in his and smiled. Lisanna saw this and quickly looked down at the ground.

Then the door opened and to Lucy's surprise, it was Levy who came out.

"I just wondered when you'd show up." she said, and smiled at them.

"Well, we're here now." responded Natsu and grinned at them all. "And now that Levy is also here, I have something I want to tell you all. Lucy and I are dating now." he added, and turned to Lucy and smiled. Lucy smiled back and then kissed him lightly.

Levy began to jump and bounce with joy.

Gray muttered that it was about time.

Erza shook her head but with a smile on her face.

Lisanna smiled a sad smile, but she is happy for them.

Cana began to ask about their sex life directly, which led to a blushing Lucy.

Natsu stood and laughed and smiled like a happy fool.

Lucy managed to persuade Cana that she will tell her more _later_. "Are we going to stand here all day, or can we go inside?"

They all went inside and were met by people screaming: " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY**!"

Lucy and Natsu stood both as two question marks.

Lucy wondered how they could know that it's her birthday and Natsu wondered about the same thing, until it occurred to him that he told Mira of all people...

"Mira!" he shouted out angry.

Lucy herself was in such shock that her life instinct broke out and she ran away from there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he shouted again at her.

"It is her birthday! I wanted to do _something_ for her." said Mira and pouted.

"Shit! I forgot Lucy hate this kind of stuff! I am the _worst_ best friend ever!" exclaimed Levy and ran after Lucy.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know that Lucy doesn't like this kind of stuff. Me and Levy talked about it and decided that she deserved a nice birthday with people that love her." said Mira and looked guilty.

Natsu just sighed. He hopes Levy can calm her down, and manages to convince her that this is a good thing. Not that he believes she will succeed. Lucy made it _very_ clear what she thinks about this kind of stuff...

 **.**

"Lucy!" Levy shouted. "Were are you!? Please tell me where you are!"

She checked everywhere in Fairy Tail. And that way Lucy ran, there's no doors leading out so she must be in here somewhere.

She walked past the toilets and saw that one was occupied so she assumed that Lucy was in there. But when she knocked on the door, it turned out that there was another woman in there so her hunt to find Lucy continued

After she looked for her for five minutes, she found her at last. She was sitting in a storage room and she was shaking.

It pained Levy to see her like that and know that she is guilty to it.

"Lucy." she said as she approached.

Lucy looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

She quickly wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Levy that I reacted like this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! This is my fault! I _know_ that you don't like this kind of stuff and I still did it! **I know**! _I know_ and I failed you." she said painfully.

"You haven't done anything wrong! Anyone else wouldn't have reacted like I did. I'm just _destroyed_ because of everything that happened. I hate surprises, and I hate my birthday even more…"

"But that's the thing Lucy! I **know** **that,** but when Mira asked me if I wanted to help her make a surprise party for you I said yes! I didn't even think…" said Levy, and sat down next to her.

Lucy smiled sadly at her. "You just wanted to make me happy. I'm not angry at you."

"You are too nice Lucy. You should be angry at me."

"Should we go back? You and Mira has after all made a birthday party for me. I don't want to be more rude than I already been to you today." said Lucy, and stood up.

Levy looked shocked at her but stood up as well.

 **.**

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted out happily when he saw them coming.

"Sorry if I made you worried."

"It's okay. I was _worried_ about you. I wanted to give Levy time to talk to you, but I was just going to go look for you two." He said and hugged her.

"Well, since they put so much time on this let's stay and celebrate with them." Said Lucy and smiled at him. "I promise; I will not run away again."

Natsu laughed lightly. "Sure, it's your day after all."

"Lucy!" Mira shouted out sadly. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Mira. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. Just… don't do it again, _please_ …"

"I promise!"

Lucy smiled at her. "Well, have you heard the good news Mira?"

"Good news? What have I missed!?"

Lucy smiled bigger at her and turned to look at Natsu. "Natsu and I are dating." She said and turned to face her again.

"Oh! Finally! I have been waiting for this moment since Natsu told me about you! I'm so happy for you two! **Congratulations**!" answered Mira and grabbed both of them and hugged them.

"Mira you need to see my birthday gift from Natsu! It's _sooooo_ beautiful!"

"Oh, let me see!"

She pulled up the necklace so that Mira could look at it.

"Natsu, it really is beautiful like that. Perfect!"

"Thank you Mira. I had good help." he replied, and winked at her.

"Oh, I know! She said and smiled big.

"Wait... _rewind the tape_. You knew about this?" Lucy asked confused.

Mira looked at Natsu.

"Yes, she knew because she was the one that helped me. I didn't know what to give you... I wanted to give you something that showed you how much you mean to me, but I didn't know **what** to give you, so Mira took me to a place she went to often when we were younger and the old lady in the store helped me, _pretty_ _much_." Natsu answered.

"Your idiot!" Lucy laughed out and hugged him. "You could have given me anything, I would have loved it anyway - _because I love you_!"

Natsu smiled at her. "I love you too!"

 **.**

 _Maybe it's not so bad to spend your birthday with your friends after all._

 _She has after all Natsu by her side, and is there something she wants more than that?_

 **No.**

* * *

 _Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!_

 _', Hmm... I don't really like how this chapter ended but I needed to get this done! I don't know how long I have working on this chapter. The problem started after they left Levy's apartment and I just went **blank**!  
First I was like "I update it like this and then I will have more time on the other part," but no! So I hope you guys like it!_

 _And this story is soon finished!_ _Maybe two or three more chapters!  
 **After this I will focus on "A New Life"**_

 _See you all next Saturday! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back with a new chapter!  
_

 _This is the last chapter!  
_ _But there comes a epilogue! I don't know if I should break it into two parts or not.  
If I do, I will give you the first part on Wednesday! If I don't have the time for that, then I give you both parts next Saturday!_

 _Well, back to this chapter I hope you will like it :)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN'**

The week passed quickly and it was now July 7th and as Natsu and Lucy already planned, they were locked up in his apartment, and no one would get them out from there.

The past week has been a good one. Lucy never think she has been happier than she is now.

Every day she spent with Natsu, whether it was half an hour or all day.

All their friends from Fairy Tail was happy for them and just the other day she and Lisanna spent a day out and had lunch together. It made her happy that they could be friends even though they both had feelings for the same guy.

Lisanna made it clear that she didn't feel any sort of revulsion against her for _'taken'_ Natsu from her, instead she was glad to see that Natsu finally found someone he could love. Maybe it could help herself to move on…

She also noticed during her birthday celebration, that Levy and Gajeel seemed very close. It surprised her so when Mira said that they have been talking a lot lately she felt stupid. She has been so focused on her own life and Natsu that she completely forgot to check how it was with her best friend! And to think that Levy thinks she is a bad friend who organized a party for her, but she is worse!

She is going to have a talk with Levy later but now she is going to spend her day with Natsu and do absolutely nothing! They have already decided that they are going to eat takeaways and just lounging in front of the TV.

Right now she is sitting and playing with the Natsu's hair, he has managed to fall asleep on the sofa with his head in her lap. But it doesn't bother her. Because Natsu is incredibly cute when he sleeps.

She sits like that for over an hour when her stomach rumbling in protest. The embarrassing thing about it, is not that she is hungry, it's that Natsu woke up by it! But Lucy tries to play it off and pretend like it's nothing. She kisses him light and then goes into his kitchen to look for something easy to eat for lunch.

"How long did I slept?" she hears a tired voice say behind her.

"Not long, maybe two hours." she replied without looking at him. She continues to fix her sandwich.

Suddenly she feels a warm body collide with her back. Natsu is hugging her from behind and she loves it. His breath gives her goose bumps all over her body and a smile creeps up on her lips.

"Do you want some?" she asks, pointing to her sandwich.

"Mmm, lunch sounds good." he says and kisses her neck.

She giggles in reply but begins to fix his sandwich. During all the time he stands holding her. He is not holding her hard, she can easily get out of his grasp if she wants.

They eat their lunch in silence but they can't keep their eyes off each other. Natsu's warm gaze makes her melt.

To think that just a few days ago she didn't have this in her life.

To be able to tell someone you love, _that you love them_ is a special feeling and to be able to show that feeling with just a glance makes her happier than ever.

"Hmm, Lucy let's watch a movie." says Natsu and pulls her out of the kitchen back to the living room.

There, he throws himself on the sofa, patting lightly on the seat next to him. He wants her to hurry up and sit down.

She giggles, but do just as he did, throws herself on the sofa and lies down on his lap. From there she smiles up at him. He is just going to bend down and kiss her when Happy jumps up and sits at her chest. She can't help but start laughing. Soon you can hear their laughter through the whole apartment.

When they laughed until they barely got air anymore, is Lucy there in his lap and is looking up at him. He is looking at her as well, it's a perfect atmosphere between them and Lucy can't help but smile.

"Lucy." he says and starts playing with her hair.

She says nothing, she is expecting him to say something more, but when he doesn't, she looks up at him confused.

"Lucy." he says again and looks her deep into her eyes.

This time she gives him an answer. "Yes?"

"Move in with me." he says, and his voice makes her shudder, for he is serious.

"Natsu... is it not too early?" she asks him, and take up her hand to caress his cheek.

He smiles at her. "I don't think so. I know that you are the only one for me and I promised myself that I would take it slowly with you. But I almost lost the chance to live my life with you, so I want to live it to the fullest."

Her heart swells in her chest by his words. All the love he throws at her.

He's right, they were about to lose this chance. If Erza had been a few seconds later into the building, she had not been sitting here now. Instead she would have been at home devastated.

She would probably never have been restored again if it had happened.

When she lost her parents she thought that she never could be happy again. Sure she was _glad_ , but she was never 100% happy. Not until she met Natsu. So to lose him... she can't even think the thought.

"Let me think about it."

 _Well, whatever she chooses, she knows that everything will be alright.  
Because as long as she has Natsu, she knows that she will be happy..._

* * *

 _Okay, this is a short chapter. But i wanted to end it like this!  
So please tell me what you thought of this and see you soon! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ah! I was able to finish this part today, after all!  
_ _I hope you all will like it! :)_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE 1/2'**

 _Three years later ..._

* * *

 _Time has been flying fast forward. Lucy and Natsu is now newlyweds and when Natsu asked Lucy if she wanted to move in together that day so long ago, she did the right thing when she said **yes** , they hadn't been together longer than a week, but Natsu was right, they had nothing to lose. After that day her life changed a lot but only for the better._

* * *

They have almost just arrived home from their honeymoon. Actually, they came home yesterday.

Today it's Friday and since Natsu was forced to start working right away, Lucy decided to spend the day with Levy. They have, after all, not seen each other for two months.

"Lucy! I've missed you! How was the trip? I can't believe you traveled away for two months!" said Levy when they met.

Lucy just smiled at her and tried to explain as best as she could about her and Natsu's wonderful trip.

"Oh Levy! Crocus was so beautiful! I had really been able to stay there, but it's still nice to be home again. I missed you and everyone else!" said Lucy and smiled a big smile at her best friend.

"So you actually left the hotel room?" she asked, and she sounded - _seriously_ \- surprised.

"Of course we did!" Lucy replied, blushing.

Levy just laughed at her and Lucy pouted at her. Once she had finished laughing, she smiled a warm smile against her.

"I'm glad you're home Lucy. But I'm even happier to see you _this_ happy. It was a long time ago." she said, making Lucy to smile back her. "Maybe you are pregnant, considering how happy you are!" Levy added with a smirk.

"Levy!" Lucy said and blushed from head to toe.

"No, but seriously, Lucy! I actually think you are..."

Lucy didn't say anything; she just pouted at her.

"Wait here Lucy, I'll be right back." Said Levy and left a confused Lucy behind.

Lucy looked confusedly around her, like something was going to popping up out of nowhere and surprise her. She has finally learned that despite her desperate attempts to persuade her friends to stop their surprises, they will never do it.

So when five minutes had passed and nobody appeared and scared the shit out of her, she began to get worried. But just when she was about to call Levy and say it was not fun anymore she showed up with a bag in her hand. She smiled at her and gave it to Lucy. Lucy looked confusing first at the bag and then at Levy. What does all this mean?

"I thought we might check if I'm right or not." said Levy with a small smile.

She can't be serious, can she? She means that she has bought a pregnancy test!

"Levy! You're crazy! Have you lost your mind!?" Lucy shouted at her embarrassed.

"What? It can't hurt to check it out?"

Lucy said nothing, she didn't know what to say. Levy is right, it doesn't hurt to check, they have nevertheless been quite _active_ recently.

Actually, already two months before the wedding, she and Natsu talked about their future and plans on children. And they both said that it happens when it happens, but for that to be happening needed Lucy to kick her pill. So for today it means that she hasn't taken her pills for four months.

She is not really familiar with how the female body works after you stop taking the pill so she doesn't know when she _can_ get pregnant. If she could become pregnant the day after she stopped, or if it will take months for the body to become "normal" again.

 **…**

She is now standing outside their shared apartment with the bag in her hand. Lucy shakes her head and goes inside.

She thinks back to their honeymoon and it may not be so strange if she is pregnant…

When she comes inside, she is welcomed by Happy in the doorway. He stands there and wags his tail and looks very pleased. He has surely destroyed something while she was away.

It is strange how much a cat can be changed from before you moved in with it until now, when you actually live with it.

Before Lucy and Natsu were together was Happy the most adorable cat ever! But now... he is the devil himself.

She chooses to ignore him and go into the kitchen where she begins with the evening meal.

Never that she will do this without Natsu knowing about it. If it shall be done, then it shall it be done together.

 **…**

Two hours later she hears the front door opens and a yawning Natsu comes in. She meets him in the living room with a smile on her lips.

He smiles back when he sees her. He goes up to her and hugs her. This is what Lucy loves the most, just being able to cuddle with him.

"Natsu." she mumbles against his neck.

She hears him hum in reply, and he lets go of her, so that he can see her better.

"I have something I want to show you." she says, and pulls him into the kitchen.

When they stands in the kitchen, Natsu looks at the amazing meal in front of him.

Since Lucy had to get her thoughts on other things, she decided to do his favorite.

He'll just about to sit at the table when she pulls lightly in his arm.

He looks at her with surprise and raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Lucy?" he asks her uncertainty.

She shakes her head. "No. As you know me and Levy was in town today. She surprised me by buying me something." she says and point at the bag on the table.

He checks out on the table, but this time he sees the bag Lucy is talking about. He goes and picks it up. When he gets the pregnancy test in his hand, he looks at her with big eyes.

Lucy knows what his eyes is asking, she shakes her head. "Levy thinks I'm pregnant so she wants me to check it out, but I didn't want to do it myself so therefore I have waited for you to come home."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" he says and pulls her toward the bathroom. Her heart swells with happiness when she sees his smile. She knows he has longed for this. The day when it can become truth that they will become parents.

While waiting for the test can't Natsu sit still, Lucy hopes with all her heart that Levy is right. She has long dreamed of how her and Natsu's family can become.

When they look down again on the test, it is finished, in front of them is a _pink plus sign_ and Natsu are quicker than Lucy to understand what it means. He hugs her tightly and never has she seen Natsu happier. **They are going to be parents!**

 **…**

She pulls out her phone and dial Levy's number, while she sees Natsu does the same, though with Wendy's number. They both starts their phones on speaker and waiting for them to answer. When they hear both Levy and Wendy say _"Hello"_ , they both screams at the same time "WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS"

First, it's quiet, but soon hears screams from both phones. They can't even hear what they say so they take up respectively phone and talks with them.

Levy tells Lucy that they have to go down to Fairy Tail so she can congratulate them for real.

Natsu and Lucy rushes out of the apartment, rushes to tell their friends that they are going to be parents.

 _The apartment is left in such a hurry that they forget the food that is on the table..._

When they arrive at Fairy Tail you could see Levy stand outside. She is standing and jumping in joy when she sees their car come driving into the parking lot.

When they got out of the car comes Levy running and hugs Lucy. "Ah! Congratulations Lucy! Oh! I'm so happy for you both!"

They both smile at her as she pulls them towards the entrance where she rips the door open with the biggest smile ever on her lips!

"Everyone! Lucy and Natsu have something wonderful to tell you!" she says, and it really shines of her. You can almost believe its she that's pregnant instead!

"Hello everyone!" says Lucy and smile at them. "First I want to say it's great to meet you all again after our honeymoon. Then I want to also tell you that we have good news. You might already guess what it is, considering how Levy is behaving. But Natsu and I are expecting our first child." Lucy continues with a big smile.

They can hear how everyone congratulate them and she also hears Juvia thanks that she doesn't have to go through _her_ pregnancy alone. Lucy smiles when she hears this. It turns out that Juvia and Gray was told a few weeks ago that they are expecting their first child too.

Lucy hopes that she won't be like Erza was when she was pregnant. She was a nightmare.

 _Both times actually..._

 _ **Well, whatever happens, she and Natsu is going to make the most of this time and enjoy every second.**_

* * *

 _what do you think?  
_ _please tell me what you think!  
_ _See you again on Saturday with the next and last part of this story! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_The last chapter :')  
I hope you have liked my story! __it's been fun to write :)_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE 2/2'**

"Igneel! Layla!" Lucy shouted anxiously. She squatted down in front of them when they finally stayed. "You must be careful when you run this close to the road. It can happen accidents and I don't want that to happen."

"Sorry, mommy." said the two children in choir.

Lucy smiled at them. "I'm only worried about you and will always be."

Igneel and Layla Dragneel is five years old and are twins. Igneel is a replica of his father when Layla instead is a replica of Lucy. Everything from their hair color, eye color, to behavior is they exactly like their parents.

Lucy got a big surprise the day when she found out that she was not expecting _one_ child but _two_!

The pregnancy was hard, the first months after the twins were born was even harder, but she would never trade away any of it. She loves them more than everything.

"Okay, go and sit and wait in the car and we'll soon drive to Fairy Tail. I'll just go in and pick your little sister." said Lucy and unlocked the car.

After they found out that they were expecting twins decided Natsu to buy a car to Lucy. It's called the _family car_ as they all fit in it. And Natsu still has his red Audi, even though he bought a new model a few years ago. His car is called the _jobs car_ by the children.

Lucy goes in and pick up Nashi _\- as she is named_ \- in her crib. Nashi is four months old and is a perfect mix between Lucy and Natsu.

As they already had before the twins were born decided to name their children after _their_ parents so it came as a shock to them both when the little Grandeeney, _wasn't a Grandeeney._

Their little girl already had a name and it was not an option to change it. Lucy can still remember that day.

When Lucy was lying there in bed with their newborn so did both she and Natsu at the same time say: _Nashi._

It was a name they haven't even talked about, but it suited her so good.

 **...**

"Mommy?" she hears Igneel ask when she is out in the car again.

"Yes, Igneel?"

"Will daddy be in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy turned around and smiled at her son. "He should be there, or he will as soon as he can. There is only one way to figure out if he's there or not, right?"

Igneel nodded his head at her.

She can't understand how she could be so fortunate to be able to have these wonderful children as her own.

 **…**

Once they are there the twins run inside quickly, certainly to look for their daddy. Lucy takes Nashi and goes even she in. There she is met by their everyday chaos.

When most people in their social circle got children did Mira rebuilt one part of the building. Everything to make it easier to everyone. So now they can take their children with them while still being able to sit down and take it easy.

She built a playroom where children of different ages can be. She sees Scarlet and Simon sit there and do their homework.

 _Scarlet_ and _Simon_ is Erza and Jellal's children. Scarlet is nine and Simon is seven. They have both got Erza's beautiful hair and they have Jellal's eye color.

She also sees Jay sit inside the room, and playing. _Jay_ is Juvia and Gray's son. He is two months older than the twins. He has received his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

She also sees three-year-old Lilianna sit and play with her mother. _Lilianna_ is Levy and Gajeel's daughter. She has Gajeel's black hair, but her mother's beautiful eyes.

When Levy sees Lucy she waves at her. Lucy waves back at her and goes over to where Mira is to ask if her husband has come yet.

"Mira!" Lucy said happily. "Do you know if Natsu is here yet?"

"Hello Lucy." Mira ruffles the tiny hair Nashi has and smiles at the baby when she makes a happy sound. "Natsu is in the bathroom, he said something about change clothes."

"Ah, thank you." Lucy's said and smiled at her.

"Oh Lucy before I forgot. "Lisanna apologize that she missed Nashi's birth."

"Oh! You finally got in touch with her?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes. Managed to that yesterday. She doesn't know when she comes home. She is still traveling. But she said that she will bring something with her home to give Nashi."

Lucy smiled and looked down at her baby girl. "She doesn't need to do that and she knows that."

After Lucy and Natsu got together could finally Lisanna move on. Over the years she has been dating a few different men, all very nice but they haven't worked out the way she wanted. So about a year ago chose Lisanna to put love on the shelf and go for a trip around the world. Everyone miss her deeply but realize that it is something she seems to have to do. She said before she left that she needed to go to find herself.

"So Mira, when are you going to get your own little baby?" Lucy teased her.

Mira smiled a sad smile at her, which surprised Lucy. "I guess I never told you." said Mira and sat down next to her. "I can't get pregnant. That's why I always focused on the job."

"Oh, Mira. I'm sorry." Lucy said sadly.

"No need to apologize Lucy. I'm okay with it. I have _Eva_ and all the other kids as well. I give all my love to them instead." She smiled at her. It wasn't Mira's warm smile but she is trying.

"The kids love you Mira, you're their favorite aunt." Said Lucy, smiling.

Mira was just about to answer when Natsu came back from the bathroom. There was a loud "DADDY" and then you could see two children come running.

Natsu sat on the floor and talked with their children when he looked up and smiled at her. Lucy smiled back.

"Natsu is really a natural talent when it comes to your children." Said Mira as she looked at the Dragneel family on the floor.

"Yeah, he sure is." said Lucy with a big smile

"You should go Lucy. Be with your family." Said Mira and smiled at her.

"Are you sure? You don't need me here?" Lucy asked uncertain.

"No, I'm fine. I have learned to live with it."

"You know where I'm if you need to talk Mira." Lucy said, and took little Nashi, and walked to their little family.

 _She loves life._

 _She loves her friends._

 _She loves Natsu._

 _She loves her family._

 _ **She is definitely the luckiest person ever.**_

* * *

 _I want to thank everyone who has read my story! It has meant a lot to me!  
_ _You have all helped me become a better writer.  
_ ** _So thanks!_**

* * *

 **I will now lay my time on to write 'A New Life'. But I have already an idea for a story that I want to write.**

 _Natsu is a FBI agent. (F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L is a group that not many knows about.)  
Lucy is a Doctor. (She is working at the hospital. she has surgery many people.)  
Natsu's job is to kill people. Lucy's job is to save them.  
They are __neighbors. fourth floor. they met in the elevator.  
_ _Lucy gets involved when Natsu's lives are at stake._

What do you think? Shall I give it a try or not?


End file.
